Harry James Bane
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Harry Potter resulta ser hijo viológico de Magnus Bane. ¿Cómo reaccionará todo el mundo? ¿Cómo será criado el pequeño mago?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Cassandra Clare.

Yo solo me divierto escribiendo.

Nota:

Si, si, merezco crucios, fuego azul y flechas de Alec. Incluso que un demonio me mordisquee un poco.

Pero es que esta idea me lleva dando vueltas varios días y no podía concentrarme en nada más así que decidí plasmarla.

No sé que nueva locura saldrá de mi cabeza, pero espero que sea divertida.

Disfrutad del capi.

Capítulo 01.

Hacía cuatro meses que la guerra había terminado.

Había habido muchísimas pérdidas, pero por lo menos habían vencido por fin.

Magnus Bane estaba en su piso recostado en un sofá mirando un programa de moda en la televisión.

Esperaba a su novio que había ido al instituto a entrenar con su parabatai.

Un rato después, un sonido de llaves hizo sonreír al brujo.

Alec entró y fue a su habitación a dejar la sudadera.

Entonces vio algo muy extraño y suspiró.

-Oye Magnus. -Dijo mientras se acercaba al salón.

-¿Ummm?

-¿Por qué tienes una pobre lechuza en la habitación?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

Luego, asimiló bien las palabras de su pareja y se sobresaltó.

-¿Has dicho lechuza?

-Sí. -Contestó el ojiazul con lentitud.

El asiático se levantó del sofá de un salto y corrió hasta la habitación.

Hacía unos años que no recibía lechuzas.

Llegó a su cuarto y vio una lechuza color café esperándole muy cabreada.

-¡Merodeadora? -Preguntó.

Alec le había seguido muy curioso.

El ave ululó indignada y cuando Magnus desató la carta que llevaba en la pata, le picó en la mano.

-Tan amable como siempre. -Refunfuñó.

La lechuza se dirigió de manera amenazadora hacia el tocador del ojiverde.

-Vale vale. Lo retiro. -Se apresuró a decir.

El animal muy satisfecho, volvió a posarse en una barra de cortina.

Estuvo mirando durante un rato a Alec.

El cazador de sombras habría jurado que el ave le estaba analizando.

Bajó en picado hacia el atónito joven y cuando llegó a su altura, se posó en su hombro y le acarició la mejilla con la cabeza.

-Animal traidor… -Gruñó Magnus. -A mí nunca me hiciste eso.

El ave le miró mal y después hizo el amago de volar hacia el tocador del brujo.

-¿Esperas respuesta? -Quiso saber él.

Merodeadora le ignoró.

Alec no entendía nada pero no preguntó. Supuso que si tenía que saberlo, su novio se lo diría.

Magnus suspiró y abrió el sobre.

La primera carta estaba escrita con una letra elegante que él conocía muy bien.

Casi deja caer el pergamino pero logró componerse.

"Hola Magnus. Supongo que te sorprende que te escriba puesto que nuestra relación acabó y supuestamente yo estoy casado con Lily Evans.

Bien… Iré directo al grano… O lo intentaré. Ya sabes como soy.

Magnus, estoy embarazado. Y puesto que nadie a parte de ti me la ha metido… Sí, sí, soy muy bulgar. Ya lo sé y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Bueno… que vamos a tener un hijo.

Sí, ya sé que los brujos mitad humanos mitad demonios no pueden tener descendencia… Bla, bla, bla. Pero la prueba está dentro de mí.

Supongo que al ser yo un mago fértil… No sé.

El mundo mágico está en guerra. Cosa que ya sabes. Así que Lily y yo fingiremos que el niño es de ella y si sobrevivo, no tendrás que leer esta carta porque iré a buscarte hasta por debajo de las piedras si hace falta cuando termine la guerra para que conozcas a Harry. Sí, ya le he puesto nombre a pesar de que estoy de tres meses.

opino que tienes derecho a saber que el niño es tuyo.

No te pido que te hagas cargo de él, pero mi conciencia no estaría tranquila si no te dijera la verdad.

En caso de que recibas esta carta, significará que por desgracia, mi divina persona ha abandonado este mundo. En ese caso, seguro que estés donde estés Merodeadora te encontrará y te picará la mano como siempre.

Adoro a esa lechuza.

Sirius será el padrino. Se lo prometí cuando íbamos a primer curso.

En fin… Solo me queda decirte que aún te sigo queriendo, que espero que seas muy feliz y deseo con todo mi corazón que encuentres a alguien al que ames y que te ame con locura.

James Charlus Poter. Cornamenta."

Magnus no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Está… Muerto? -Preguntó el brujo a nadie en concreto.

La lechuza ululó tristemente desde el hombro de Alec.

Eso le dio a Magnus la respuesta.

Antes de contarle nada a su novio, sacó la segunda hoja del sobre.

"Hola Magnus. Soy Remus Lupin. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Te escribo para decirte que Lily y James murieron hace casi dos años dejando a Harry solo.

Hace poco me enteré de que tú eras el verdadero padre del niño.

James nos había bloqueado los recuerdos para evitar que nadie dijera nada.

Resulta, que Sirius era el guardián secreto del Fidelio y traicionó a Cornamenta.

Sí, a mí también me costó creerlo pero así fue.

Mató a Peter y a doce muggles.

Aunque ya no sé qué pensar en realidad.

Mi verdadero motivo para escribirte, es por Harry.

Dumbledore insistió en llevarlo a casa de la hermana de Lily donde he comprobado que no le tratan nada bien.

Yo me haría cargo del cachorro, pero jamás me darían la custodia debido a mi "pequeño problema peludo."

Además, Dumbledore no le deja a nadie acercarse.

Pero tú, al ser el verdadero padre del niño podrás hacerlo.

Los duendes tienen el verdadero certificado de nacimiento.

Por favor Magnus. Saca a Harry de esa casa.

No te pido que te quedes con él si no lo deseas, puedes dejárselo a alguien que lo vaya a cuidar bien, pero por favor, sácalo de allí.

He aprovechado que Merodeadora ha aparecido para llevar una antigua carta de James para escribirte. No sabía como contactar contigo.

Esta es la única lechuza que Dumbledore no puede interceptar.

Espero tu respuesta.

Remus John Lupin. Lunático."

Magnus había palidecido al leer la carta del licántropo.

No sabía como contarle a Alec que tenía un hijo, así que optó por darle las dos cartas.

Cuando el nefilim terminó de leerlas, brevemente se preguntó si aquello era alguna clase de broma pero al ver la palidez de su novio supo que no lo era.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. -Susurró Magnus.

La noticia de que Magnus era padre le había dejado bastante aturdido.

-¿En qué mundo los hombres podían quedar embarazados?

El joven no pudo evitar fantasear con tener un hijo con su brujo.

Se levantó y abrazó al moreno contra sí.

Estaba llorando silenciosamente.

Merodeadora ululó como si fuera a hacer algo que no quería hacer, y después se posó en el hombro del ojiverde y puso su cabeza contra la mejilla de él.

Magnus dejó de llorar por un momento bastante sorprendido.

La lechuza le miró como diciendo:

-No te acostumbres.

Presidente Miau se acercó por el pasillo y se encaramó al regazo de su amo.

Alec creía que alguno de los dos animales se cabrearía y atacaría al otro pero no fue así.

-Yo no tenía ni idea de que podría tener un hijo con un mago. -Susurró el brujo.

Alec le acarició el pelo y la espalda con cariño.

-Creo que iré a inglaterra. -Dijo el ojiverde minutos más tarde.

-Te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas. -Comentó Alec.

-¿Y si decidiera criarlo?

El ojiazul le abrazó más fuerte.

-Es algo inesperado, sin duda, pero si es lo que deseas… Formaré parte de esto… Si quieres…

Magnus sonrió levemente y se pegó más a su novio haciendo protestar al gato.

Cuando pudo calmarse, el brujo que no se fiaba de Dumbledore, decidió mandarle un mensaje de fuego a Lupin diciéndole que iría a Gran Bretaña en dos días.

Le citó en un pequeño café en Londres para averiguar todo lo que pudiera antes de ir a por su hijo.

Alec iría con él y se lo traerían a Nueva York.

Merodeadora le miró muy ofendida cuando mandó el mensaje de fuego.

-Así es más rápido.

La lechuza le arañó el brazo derecho y fue a posarse en la barra de la cortina del salón.

*Londres.*

Remus Lupin estaba en su casa.

Hacía dos días que Merodeadora, la lechuza de James, aunque en realidad la utilizaban todos los merodeadores, le había encontrado.

Llevaba una carta de James para Magnus Bane y decidió escribirle él también.

Había estado vigilando la casa de los tíos muggles de Harry, (al menos los que todo el mundo mágico creían que eran sus tíos,) y había descubierto que al Cachorro no le trataban bien.

Habría entrado a la propiedad, pero Dumledore había puesto hechizos que aseguraban que nadie mágico entrara sin su permiso.

El licántropo estaba muy agradecido con el director por darle la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts pero no iba a permitir que hiciera lo que le diera la gana con Cornamentita.

Había planeado secuestrarlo cuando alguna vez saliera del radar de los hechizos del viejo, pero había desistido porque él apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo.

Cuando Merodeadora llegó, se sintió eufórico.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Bane sacara de esa casa a Harry.

Algo brilló delante de él sacándole de sus reflexiones.

Cuando fijó la vista en el objeto, comprobó que era un pergamino que estaba ¿ardiendo?

Lo cogió con cautela y el papel se desplegó.

La caligrafía era pulcra y elegante.

Parecida a la letra con la que los sangre puras escribían desde niños.

"Hola Remus. Sí, me acuerdo de ti. Eras el más sensato de ese grupo.

Lo que me cuentas en tu carta me preocupa mucho. Nunca pensé que podría tener un hijo con James y me ha pillado por sorpresa.

Creo que aún lo estamos asimilando.

Mi novio Alexander y yo iremos a Londres en dos días.

¿Qué te parece si quedamos en el café Magicaly el jueves a las doce de la mañana hora londinense?

Hablaremos un poco de la situación del pequeño y después iremos a Gryngots para solicitar los papeles que me acreditan como padre de Harry.

Hemos decidido que lo criaré yo y me lo traeré a Nueva York donde resido actualmente.

Aquí recibirá educación mágica y entrenamiento en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con espada, a lanzar cuchillos y tiro con arco.

Ahora me despido porque tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Hasta el miércoles.

PD: Merodeadora se quedará aquí. Yo la llevare a Inglaterra.

-Magnus Bane. El Gran Brujo de Brooklin.

Nota:

¿Se os viene alguien a la mente como posibles parejas?

Cuanto más rara la pareja, más me llama a escribir de ella.

Preferiblemente si es yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling y de Cassandra Clare.

Yo solo escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza y no gano dinero por esto.

Nota: Gracias por comentar, dar a follow y fav. Gracias también por leer.

Capítulo 02.

Alec había llamado a Jace y a Izzi para contarles las nuevas noticias.

Magnus le había dado permiso para contárselo a ellos dos.

El rubio y la morena llegaron a la casa del brujo bastante curiosos.

Cuando entraron al piso, Jace dijo:

-¿Quién osa molestar al fantástico, asombroso y supersexi Gran cazador de sombras de Nueva York?

Isabelle ahogó una risita.

-Ya está aquí la diva teñida. -Suspiró el asiático.

-No soy una diva y tampoco soy teñido.

-Claro claro.

-¿Qué queríais decirnos? -Interrumpió Izzi antes de que la discusión continuara. -¿Por fin os váis a casar?

-no. Aún no vamos a casarnos. -Contestó Alec.

Jace y Magnus seguían discutiendo.

-Esa purpurina te ha atrofiado el cerebro.

-Me sorprende que con lo idiota que eres, no te hayas apuñalado con tu propia espada.

Jace le sacó el dedo corazón.

-Si no fueras el parabatai de Alexander, hace tiempo que ya te habría hecho desaparecer.

-Ui mira qué miedo.

-¡Jace basta! -Cortó Alec.

-¡Pero él ha empezado! -Se quejó.

-Esta es mi casa Nefilim. Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

El rubio le hizo burla.

-¿Quieres que te convierta en pato durante todo un mes?

El menor se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia.

Magnus sonrió y movió los dedos haciendo salir chispas azules de ellos las cuales se dirigían al ojidorado.

-No te atrevas a utilizar tu magia conmigo.

Mientras decía esto retrocedía.

Terminó a la espalda de Alec mirando cauteloso las manos de Bane.

-¿Y por qué en un pato? -Quiso saber el rubio.

-Sé que es el mayor miedo de los Herondale.

El subterráneo vio con regocijo cómo el parabatai de su Garbancito se estremecía.

-¿Vais a contarnos ya para qué hemos venido? Porque dudo que estemos aquí solo para que estos dos discutan. -Se quejó la chica.

Alec trató de que Jace se sentara pero el joven no quería salir de detrás suya.

Finalmente, Jace se sentó, más bien se recostó en un sofá y la pareja les pudo contar a él y a Isabelle el motivo por el cual les habían llamado.

Al acabar el relato y permitir que ambos leyeran las cartas, se hizo el silencio.

-Pobre niño. Espero que no sea tan fanático del brillo como su padre.

-Jace… -Advirtió Alec.

-¿Y ese James era sexi?

Alec fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

-No más que tu hermano.

El ojiazul se ruborizó.

-¿Y cómo os conocísteis?

Alec se estaba planteando muy seriamente cargarse a su hermana pequeña.

-Nos conocimos en Escocia en un pueblo mágico. Tuvimos una relación de varios años. Decidimos acabarla de mutuo acuerdo.

-Comprendo.

*Gran Bretaña.*

Un pequeño niño de tres años estaba acurrucado en su alacena.

Tenía muchísima hambre porque hacía dos días que no le daban de comer.

Dudley había roto un horrible jarrón que tía Marge le había regalado a tía Petunia y como siempre, le había echado la culpa ha Harry.

La consecuencia de esto fue una paliza y dejarle sin comer.

-¿Po qué nade me quede? -Susurró.

El sonido del timbre le sobresaltó.

Decidió quedarse muy calladito y hacerse una bolita en una esquina.

*-x-*

Magnus y Alec habían llegado a Londres hacía varias horas.

Se encontraron con Remus en el café.

Llegaron unos minutos antes que el licántropo.

Estaban tomando un macciato cada uno cuando él entró.

Lunático reconoció a Magnus enseguida.

Era el más alto del lugar incluso sentado y su pelo con purpurina y su ropa brillante eran inconfundibles.

Vio al joven que le acompañaba.

Remus supuso que sería Alec. Tenía unos dieciocho, quizá diecinueve años. -Congeturó.

Se acercó a ellos al tiempo que Magnus se daba la vuelta y le veía.

Se sentó a la mesa y le pidió a una camarera que se acercaba que le pusiese un capuccino con mucho chocolate.

-Estes Alexsander. -Dijo el brujo.

-Encantado. Yo soy Remus.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

El cazador de sombras se percató de que era un licántropo pero no comentó nada.

-Igualmente. Llámame Alec. Todo el mundo lo hace menos él. -Comentó señalando a Magnus.

El asiático rió entre dientes.

La camarera le trajo el capuccino a Remus. Esa fue la señal para comenzar la conversación.

-Me extraña muchísimo que Black traicionara a James. Eran inseparables.

Remus se frotó la frente.

-Estábamos en guerra. Sospechábamos que había un espía en la Orden. Todos pensaban que era yo. Por… Ya sabes…

-A causa de tu… licantropía? -Trató de adivinar Alec.

Remus se extremeció levemente pero asintió.

-Voldemort estaba reclutando a las manadas prometiéndoles más derechos y libertad.

-Aquí hay algo que no encaja. -Dijo Magnus. -Después de todo lo que hizo Sirius para desdeñar y enfrentar a su familia… No puedo creerme que se uniera al caraserpiente.

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero quién pudo ser si no? James está muerto y Peter también. Además, Sirius era el guardián secreto. -Rebatió el lobo.

-¿Y por qué él fue elegido como guardián? Eso sería demasiado obvio… -El brujo comenzó a cavilar.

-Cuando Sirius provocó esa explosión, los aurores dicen que empezó a reír histéricamente y no dejaba de repetir: "Es mi culpa."

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-Lo único que pudieron encontrar de Peter fue un dedo. -Susurró el licántropo sintiendo escalofríos.

-¿Has dicho explosión? -Preguntó Alec.

Remus asintió.

-¿Y los magos pueden desintegrar un cuerpo o hacer que desaparezca?

Lunático no sabía a donde quería llegar Alec.

-No. -Contestó finalmente.

El cazador de sombras se mordió el labio pensativo.

Magnus estaba muy atento a la conversación.

-¿Sabes cómo quedaron los cuerpos de los doce mundanos?

-Según sé, quedaron despedazados. Había sangre y restos por todas partes.

-¿Y no te extraña que casualmente de tu otro amigo solo quedara un dedo? ¿No había sangre ni pedazos ni nada?

El joven estaba pensando en la supuesta muerte de Valentine y de su hijo. Él en realidad se había encargado de que Michael Wailand y su hijo murieran en aquel incendio.

Remus se lo pensó. Comenzaba a ver la lógica en todo eso.

-¿Sabes si tu amigo tenía alguna manera de escapar o desaparecer…?

Magnus ya entendía por donde iba su novio.

-Peter podía transformarse en rata.

Alec le dio vueltas a esa información.

Finalmente preguntó:

-¿A Sirius le metieron en prisión?

-Por supuesto. Estará en Azcaban de por vida.

Magnus se extremeció.

-¿Es como las mazmorras de la ciudad silenciosa?

-Es mucho peor. -Susurró el brujo. -Los magos tienen unas criaturas que son capaces de robarte los buenos recuerdos. Incluso pueden robarte el alma con un beso.

Al ojiazul se le revolvieron las tripas.

-¿Tuvo un juicio o algo así?

-No. -Contestó Remus.

El brujo y su novio se miraron.

-Hay que solicitar un juicio para él. -Dijo Magnus con determinación.

El lobo asintió.

-Y ahora, háblanos de Harry. ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué pasó esa noche?

-Tiene el pelo negro y revuelto como el de James. Sus ojos son verdes como los tuyos.

-¿Cuándo nació?

-El treintaiuno de Julio.

-¿Y por qué ese viejo le dejó con esos mundanos?

Remus instintivamente miró alrededor de la mesa esperando a que Sirius se riera porque Magnus era muchísimo más mayor que Dumbledore.

-Esa noche, James murió en la planta baja. Dicen que trató de defender a Voldemort. Luego murió Lily. Trató de matar a Harry, pero la maldición asesina rebotó e hizo que el cuerpo del caraserpiente se desintegrara. Muchos piensan que se ha ido para siempre. Yo no lo creo.

Se acabaron las bebidas y tras pagar la cuenta, se dirigieron al Caldero chorreante.

Alec fue capaz de verlo. Detectó el glamur enseguida.

En el bar, todos se les quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

El cazador de sombras se incomodó.

Atravesaron el establecimiento mirando al frente.

Cuando salieron al patio, el ojiazul no fue capaz de detectar ningún glamur y miró a su novio con curiosidad.

Remus tocó los ladrillos correspondientes con su varita y el pasaje se abrió.

El nefilim había visto muchas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un novio brujo.

Pero al ver el callejón Diagon, se sintió como un niño pequeño.

Mientras se adentraban en él, Alec no sabía hacia donde dirigir sus ojos.

Quería explorar todas y cada una de las tiendas pero sabía que tenían que darse prisa.

Caminaron hasta divisar un edificio blanco como la nieve.

Allí dirigieron sus pasos.

-Gryngotts. -Dijo Remus.

El ojiazul evitó soltar un grito de impresión al ver a la extraña criatura que estaba en la puerta del edificio.

-Eso es un duende. -Le susurró Remus.

Alec le miró dudoso durante unos segundos.

Magnus se dirigió hacia los mostradores donde más duendes estaban contando monedas, leyendo libros de cuentas y pesando piedras preciosas.

-¿Qué desea? -Le preguntó una de las criaturas al brujo un rato más tarde.

Él se inclinó y dijo en voz baja para que los demás magos no le escucharan:

-Soy uno de los padres de Harry Potter. Me gustaría que me hicieran las pruebas que sean necesarias para comprobarlo.

El duende asintió.

Llamó a uno de sus subordinados y le ordenó:

-Grapbur lleva a estos hombres a la oficina de Gornuck.

El otro duende les hizo una señal para que los jóvenes le siguieran.

Entraron por una de las puertas. El pasillo por el que caminaban era largo y también de mármol. A ambos lados había puertas de diferentes colores.

Se detuvieron en frente de una puerta azul.

El duende llamó y después de hablar con el que estaba dentro, les hizo pasar.

Cuando un niño mágico nacía, sobre todo cuando era el heredero de grandes fortunas, los padres o tutores acudían al banco donde los duendes le sacaban una muestra de sangre para evitar que nadie se hiciese pasar por el heredero o por un familiar.

-Magnus Bane. Tiempo sin verte. -Comentó Gornuck cuando los tres chicos se sentaron.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no me paso por aquí.

-¿Y qué desea el Gran brujo de Brooklin?

-Una prueba de paternidad.

Gornuck le miró como si fuera un espécimen raro.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Sé que es muy extraño, pero aquí tengo una carta…

Sacó el sobre y se lo dio al duende.

Tras leerlo, Gornuck no pudo evitar reír.

Alec sintió un escalofrío. La risa de esa criatura era siniestra.

Gornuck sacó una serie de pergaminos, una botellita y una daga dorada.

Vertió una gotita de sangre de la botellita en un pergamino azulado.

Después, hizo que Magnus se cortara la mano y dejara caer una gota en ese mismo pergamino.

Las gotas giraron y se unieron.

Una pequeña luz dorada cubrió el papel haciendo que los presentes se taparan los ojos.

Entonces, una serie de letras fueron apareciendo.

Gornuck le pidió al brujo que dejara salir un poco de su magia.

Cuando el procedimiento terminó, el duende cogió el pergamino y leyó:

*"Harry James Potter. Heredero de las posesiones Potter.

-Padre gestante: James Charlus Potter.

-Padre: Magnus Bane.

-Tutor mágico: Sirius Black. (Declarado no apto.) (Se encuentra en Azcaban.)

-Guardián sustituto: Albus Dumbledore. (Autoproclamado.)

-Actualmente Harry Potter se encuentra en paradero desconocido."*

El pergamino fue pasando de mano a mano.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para reclamarlo?

-Con este pergamino será suficiente. -Dijo Gornuck.

-¿Sabe si James o Lily dejaron testamento? -Quiso saber Remus.

El duende iba a contestarle mal, pero no lo hizo.

-El actual guardián del chico, no ha consentido en que se abra el testamento. Dice que es mejor que sea leído cuando el joven cumpla su mayoría de edad.

-¿Y al reclamar a Harry, podría conseguir abrir el testamento? -Interrogó el brujo.

El duende asintió.

-Pues quiero que sea leído. -Dijo.

Tardaremos dos días en tenerlo todo preparado.

-Bien.

-Por cierto. para hacer oficial que usted va a ocuparse del niño, firme aquí. Así el ministerio no podrá ponerle pegas.

Gornuck le entregó otro pergamino.

El brujo firmó con una pluma de sangre y magia.

Más tarde, salieron del banco con los pergaminos bien guardados.

El brujo había quedado exhausto.

Se dirigieron a Hogwarts, donde el director del colegio había aceptado recibirlos.

Alec miraba el castillo como los niños de primer curso.

Tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

-"Locatis Lunático Lupin. Locatis Lunático Lupin. Locatis Lunático Lupin." Escucharon que alguien cantaba.

-Ese es Peebes. Hay que tener cuidado con él. -Comentó Remus.

El nefilim asintió.

Ver al poltergeist no le había impresionado demasiado. Después de los duendes del banco, creía que nada podía sorprenderle.

No había visto a Hagrid que había ido a visitar a Aragog.

-Remus Lupin. Tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Sir Nicholas.

El ojiazul aguantó la respiración.

-Es un fantasma. -Aclaró el licántropo.

-Encantado de conocerte. -Dijo el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor.

Le tocó el brazo y Alec sintió como si lo hubiera metido dentro de un cubo con agua muy fría.

Instintivamente el chico se miró el brazo.

Más tarde, cuando casi llegaban a la gárgola que custodiaba la puerta del despacho del director, vieron a la señora Norris.

-¿Eso es un gato? ¿O es otra criatura mágica?

-Es una gata. Ten cuidado con ella. No le gusta nadie más que su dueño el señor Filch. Ayuda al conserje cuando ve a los alumnos infringir las normas. -Explicó Remus.

Alec sonrió.

-Me recuerda a Iglesia.

Para sorpresa de Remus, la gata dejó que el menor de los tres hombres la acariciara.

Bufó a Remus y a Magnus y se marchó en dirección contraria.

-Ya hemos llegado. -Dijo el brujo al cabo de un rato.

-Caramelos de limón. -Intervino el lobo.

Alec se le quedó mirando.

Cuando la gárgola comenzó a moverse, el nefilim supo que esa había sido la contraseña.

Al entrar al despacho, les recibió un hombre bastante mayor, con el pelo plateado, la barba muy larga y blanca, la nariz torcida y unos ojos azules que centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

-hola mis muchachos. -Dijo con voz jovial.

-Albus. -Contestó Magnus algo brusco.

Alec asintió.

-Hola director.

-Sentaos por favor.

Ellos obedecieron.

-¿Un caramelo de limón? -Ofreció.

Los tres jóvenes negaron.

-¿Es un muggle? -Quiso saber el viejo mago mirando a Alec.

Después vio sus runas y sonrió.

-Un cazador de sombras. -Comentó fascinado. -Hace ochenta años que no veo uno.

-No hemos venido aquí para hablar de mi novio. -Gruñó Magnus.

El menor se sonrojó.

Miró a su brujo con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes. A todos aquí nos van las varitas. -Intervino el asiático.

Ante la mirada dubitativa de Alec Remus aclaró:

-Gerga de magos. Cuando a alguien le gustan las mujeres dicen calderos pero cuando les gustan los hombres dicen varitas.

El ojiazul asintió.

Se preguntó brevemente si Magnus y el señor tan mayor que les sonreía tanto habían tenido algo en el pasado.

La visión de ellos dos le dio náuseas así que negó con la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

No le daban ganas de vomitar por si Magnus había tenido algo con él. Si no porque con lo mayor que era, le era casi imposible imaginárselo de joven.

Remus estaba teniendo esos mismos pensamientos.

-¿Y qué es lo que os trae aquí? -Quiso saber.

El gran brujo de Brooklin sacó los pergaminos de su bolsillo y se los extendió.

-Gornuck me ha dicho que inmediatamente después de haber reclamado a Harry como mi hijo, se han actualizado los registros en el ministerio.

-La casa tiene una barrera protectora que impide que nadie encuentre al muchacho. Y también impide que le hagan daño. Es una barrera de sangre que se creó cuando Lily Potter murió para proteger al niño. -Explicó el director.

-Sé bien que esos mundanos no le tratan bien Albus. Y voy a llevármelo hoy mismo con tu consentimiento o sin él.

Dumbledore iba a decir algo, pero Magnus le cortó.

-Soy muchísimo más poderoso que cualquiera de los magos y conmigo estará bien protegido. Además de las guardas que puedo poner, vivo con un cazador de sombras muy bien entrenado. Es uno de los mejores que hay.

Alec no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Está bien. Retiraré los hechizos que yo mismo puse para evitar que alguien mágico le encontrara.

Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron fuera del castillo sin decir nada.

Al salir, Dumbledore dijo:

-Remus puede llevaros a uno de vosotros y yo puedo llevar al otro.

El licántropo se apareció con Magnus y a Alec le tocó con Dumbledore.

Habían alquilado un coche que Magnus llevaba encogido en el bolsillo.

Mientras el director de Hogwars retiraba los hechizos, el brujo lo desencogió y lo colocó en la carretera.

-¿Queréis que me quede aquí? -Preguntó el peliblanco cuando terminó.

-No es necesario. -Contestó Magnus.

-En ese caso, me vuelvo al castillo.

Se despidió de los tres muchachos y se desapareció.

*-x-*

Petunia y Vernon estaban disfrutando de un día en casa con su pequeño Duders.

Habían alquilado una película y estaban viéndola mientras comían palomitas.

En un momento dado, el timbre sonó haciéndoles fruncir el ceño con molestia.

No les gustaban las visitas sorpresa.

La mujer se levantó a abrir.

En el umbral vio a tres hombres jóvenes.

Uno era muy alto, delgado, de piel color caramelo y ojos verdes y dorados como los de un gato.

Cuando la miró, Petunia sintió escalofríos.

El del medio era más bajo pero no mucho, tenía la piel pálida, el pelo negro ligeramente revuelto y los ojos azules como dos zafiros.

Le daba la sensación de que apesar de que parecía calmado, podría llegar a ser muy peligroso.

Tenía una gran musculatura.

El último era más bajo, delgado, con la piel un poco más oscura que la del segundo, algunas cicatrices en la cara, el pelo castaño tirando a rubio y los ojos color miel.

Con este joven sintió verdadero peligro. Algo oscuro.

-Hola buenas tardes. ¿Qué desean?

-Vengo a por mi hijo. -Contestó Magnus.

-¿Disculpe? -La mujer le miró con cara de haber chupado un limón debido a su ropa extravagante y a su pelo con purpurina.

-¿De qué circo habéis salido?

Magnus iba a replicar, pero el licántropo se lo impidió diciendo:

-Venimos a buscar a Harry Potter.

Petunia le miró con desdén debido al desgaste de sus ropas.

-Aquí no vive ningún Harry Potter.

-Mire señora. Sabemos perfectamente que el pequeño vive aquí. Así que o nos lo entrega por las buenas, o entraremos por la fuerza. -Espetó Alec.

Remus sonrió.

A Magnus le encantaba que Alec fuera grosero.

-Debería haber venido Jace para sacar a esta gente de quicio. -Murmuró el ojiazul.

-¿Cómo se atreve? No van a entrar a mi casa.

-¿Cree que una muggle puede impedírnoslo? -Gruñó Remus.

Su lobo estaba en la superficie.

Sus ojos se le habían puesto dorados.

La rubia se extremeció.

-¡Unos fenómenos como vosotros no van a entrar en mi casa!

-¿Entonces nos entregará al niño? -Interrogó Magnus.

Petunia entró furiosa a casa y cerró la puerta.

-Si en cinco minutos no abre, fundiré el tinbre. -Dijo Magnus.

El brujo se quedó con ganas de fundir el timbre porque dos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió primero una bolsa de plástico con algo de ropa y después un niño pequeño.

Nada mas salir, la puerta se cerró con fuerza y echaron los seguros desde dentro.

Remus y Magnus bufaron.

Si ellos querían entrar, unos simples cerrojos muggles no se lo impedirían.

-Algunos mundanos son imbéciles. -Expresó Alec.

-¿Mundanos?

-Son los humanos. Aquellos que no tienen poderes. -Explicó el cazador de sombras.

-Son aquellos a los que tú llamas muggles. -Secundó el asiático.

Harry estaba temblando de frío y miedo.

No conocía a esos hombres.

Bueno… Uno de ellos le sonaba, sin embargo no sabía de donde.

Magnus se fijó en el muchacho y notó algo extraño en él. Una perturbación en su magia.

Decidió investigarlo mejor cuando llegaran a su casa en Nueva York.

-Hola Harry. Soy Magnus. Soy uno de tus padres.

El pequeño no dijo nada.

-Acabo de enterarme de que eres mi hijo y he venido a llevarte conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?

El infante solo asintió.

A los tres hombres se les partía el corazón viendo lo desnutrido que estaba.

-¿Vamos a dejar a estos muggles así? ¿Tan tranquilos después de lo que le han hecho al cachorro?

Magnus sonrió con malicia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Dijo indignado. -Enseguida me ocupo de ellos.

-Yo quiero participar. -Pidió el ojimiel.

-Vamos por la ventana. Mandaremos los hechizos desde allí.

Ambos se hicieron invisibles y se acercaron a la ventana del salón.

Magnus la tocó con un par de chispas azules y la ventana se volvió turbia.

-Ahora podemos atravesarla. -Dijo.

Alec se había quedado atrás con el menor.

Magnus y Remus entraron a la casa y sin decir nada, comenzaron a trabajar.

Salieron al cabo de diez minutos sonriendo como locos.

El brujo volvió la ventana a la normalidad y se acercaron a Alec y Harry.

Ambos permanecían en el mismo sitio.

El cazador de sombras había estado alerta todo el tiempo por si acaso y Harry tenía los bracitos cruzados tratando de calentarse.

-¿Qué les habéis hecho? -Quiso saber el ojiazul.

Entre los dos, le contaron lo que habían causado en esa casa.

-Me apena un poco el niño pequeño pero bueno. En dos semanas vendrá una trabajadora social para llevárselo. El joven vivirá bien. Sus padres serán considerados no aptos y seguro que los encierran en un psiquiátrico. -Remus sonreía mientras lo decía.

Nadie tocaba a uno de los cachorros de su manada sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? -Preguntó Alec.

Todos miraron al niño que no emitió ningún sonido.

-¿McDonalds? -Cuestionó Magnus.

-perfecto. -Contestó Remus.

Habían alquilado un coche para moverse por Londres. Menos mal que Alec había aprendido a conducir.

El cazador de sombras se agachó frente al pequeño y dijo:

-Yo soy Alexander pero todo el mundo me suele llamar Alec.

-Y yo soy Remus. Tu padre James me llamaba Lunático.

Al pequeño le sonaba esa palabra. La había oído en algún sitio. Estaba seguro.

-¿Me das la mano para que podamos irnos? -Preguntó Magnus con suavidad.

Harry se miró las manos y luego miró las del brujo.

-¿Mano? -Quiso saber.

Nadie le había dado la mano.

Si alguna vez salía, tenía que mantenerse cerca porque si se perdía, no le buscarían.

-Sí. La mano. No queremos que te pase nada malo.

El menor asintió y permitió que el que decía ser su padre le cogiera la mano.

Se sentía extraño pero muy bien.

Llegaron al coche y el asiático colocó al pequeño en una silla especial para niños.

Al llegar al restaurante de comida rápida, todos se bajaron y se sentaron a una mesa.

Alec fue a pedir.

Volvió minutos después con varias hamburguesas, nugets, refrescos y patatas.

Se dieron cuenta de que el niño miraba la comida pero no cogía nada.

Los hombres querían volver a casa de los Dursley y torturarlos de mil y una formas distintas. No les parecía suficiente lo que les habían hecho.

-Toma Harry. Esta es para ti.

Alec le acercó un menú infantil.

-¿pada mí? ¿Toda? -Preguntó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por supuesto. -Respondió Magnus.

Todos comieron con apetito mientras hablaban de anécdotas del pasado.

Harry pudo comer otra hamburguesa más porque tenía mucha hambre.

En el menú infantil, le había tocado un pequeño perro de peluche de color negro.

-¿Vas a ponerle un nombre? -Quiso saber Remus.

Harry le miró pensativo durante un momento y no supo que contestar.

-Debe tener un nombre. -Comentó Alec.

Magnus asintió de acuerdo.

El menor miró el pequeño juguete muy concentrado y desspués de un rato dijo:

-Canuto.

Remus casi se atraganta con su bebida.

-¿Así quieres llamarle? -Preguntó Magnus.

Harry asintió.

Remus sintió náuseas pero lo disimuló bien. No había podido dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Alec sobre lo extraña que había sido la muerte de Peter.

Después de haber leído el testamento de James y Lily, le escribiría a Amelia Bones, la nueva jefa de seguridad mágica, para solicitar un juicio para Sirius.

Más tarde, el pequeño se quedó dormido y Alec lo colocó sobre su regazo.

Se despidieron de Remus prometiendo volver en dos días para la lectura del testamento, y partieron a Nueva York con un portal que Magnus había hecho.

Llegaron al piso, y acostaron a Harry en una pequeña cama en la habitación principal.

Preferían mantenerle cerca de ellos al menos esa noche.

-¿Crees que le gustarán los gatos? -Susurró Magnus. -No se lo he preguntado.

-Mañana podrás hacerlo.

Ambos se besaron y también se acostaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y de Cassandra Clare.

Yo solo me entretengo escribiendo historias sobre ellos.

Nota:

He editado el cap anterior. Es algo más largo y tiene más contenido.

Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 03.

*Nueva York.*

Luke y Maya estaban muy preocupados.

Todo el Praetor Lupus había caído excepto Jordan Kile.

Maya había visto como moría, pero sin saber como, el licántropo había sobrevivido.

Jordan parecía un fantasma. Apenas comía ni salía del territorio de la manada de Luke.

Maya le había dicho que no sentía lo mismo por él, y eso junto con la pérdida de su familia, pues así era como consideraba al praetor Lupus, le había destrozado.

Sabía que tenía que reconstruir el praetor, pero no tenía ganas.

Se sentía sin fuerzas.

Luke y Maya no sabían que hacer.

Tendrían que buscarle algo. Tal vez, un nuevo subterráneo al que ayudar… Pero ahora mismo no había ninguno.

*Hotel Dumort.*

Raphael estaba descansando.

Era de día, y solo hacía unas semanas que se había recuperado por completo.

Después de que Sebastian le clavara la aguja en el corazón, el vampiro lo dio todo por perdido.

Pero resultó que no le había dado en el corazón y cuando unos vampiros de otra guarida le encontraron, estaba casi muerto.

Se bebió seis bolsas de sangre seguidas como si fuera un polluelo recién salido de la tumba.

Las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas y Raphael lo agradecía.

Le extrañaba que Magnus no le hubiera llamado. Todas las noches lo hacía pero la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, no lo había hecho.

El vampiro no estaba preocupado porque si le hubiera pasado algo al brujo, todo el mundo lo sabría.

Entre los subterráneos, la información corría como la pólvora.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

Lo consiguió enseguida.

*Casa de Magnus.*

Hacía una hora que Alec se había levantado.

Se había duchado, vestido y cuando fue a su habitación a por una sudadera, vio que el niño no estaba.

Cogió la prenda que buscaba y miró por toda la casa para encontrar al niño.

Le halló en el salón mirando desde un rincón como Presidente miau se lamía una de sus patas delanteras.

El ojiazul se acercó al menor y se agachó en frente de él.

-Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió.

-¿Te gustan los gatos?

Harry le enseñó un pequeño arañazo que tenía en uno de sus bracitos.

-¿Te lo hizo un gato?

Volvió a asentir.

-Presidente miau no araña. -Explicó Alec.

El minino se había acercado para restregarse contra las piernas del mayor y el niño se había tensado.

-¿Voy a cogerlo vale?

Harry asintió de nuevo.

-Presidente miau. Este es Harry. Ahora va a vivir con nosotros así que tienes que tratarle bien.

El felino ronroneó.

-¿Quieres acariciarlo?

El pequeño se miró las manos dudoso.

Estiró una de ellas y acercó uno de sus deditos al pelaje del pequeño animal.

Al ver que no pasaba nada, se atrevió a acariciarle con toda la mano.

Presidente miau maulló contento y restregó su cabecita contra el bracito del niño.

-Le gustas. Eso es bueno.

Alec le vio sonreír por primera vez.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a echarle de comer?

Harry asintió con entusiasmo.

El nefilim acomodó al gato en uno de sus brazos y extendió su otra mano para que Harry se la cogiera.

Normalmente, Magnus le preparaba la comida chasqueando los dedos, pero siempre tenían algo para el gato en uno de los armarios de la cocina por si acaso.

Alec y Harry llegaron a la cocina.

El mayor dejó al gato en el suelo, soltó con suavidad la mano del infante y cogió la comida.

-Ven Harry.

Le dio una cuchara con la que el niño vaciaba el contenido de la lata en un cuenco blanco con estrellitas brillantes.

Presidente miau maullaba y se restregaba contra las piernas del niño haciéndole sonreír.

Cuando acabó, Alec cogió la lata y la tiró a la basura.

Metió la cuchara en el fregadero y dijo:

-Ahora deja el cuenco en el suelo para que Presidente miau pueda comer.

Harry eligió un pequeño rincón para poner la comida.

La dejó y vio como el gatito se acercaba y comía.

Mientras tanto, Alec se movía por la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Harry se quedó allí mirándole.

Rato después, Magnus entró frotándose los ojos.

Se acercó al menor y le cogió en sus brazos.

Se tensó un poco por la sorpresa, pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el hombre que decía que era uno de sus papás, se relajó.

-¿Cómo estás Caramelito? ¿Has dormido bien?

Harry asintió.

Magnus se acercó a su novio e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

Los tres compartieron una especie de abrazo.

El brujo dejó ir a su cazador de sombras después de haberle dado un beso.

El gato, que había acabado de comer, trepó por la pierna de Magnus hasta su cintura.

Enganchó las uñas en la bata morada del brujo y se quedó allí.

Le dio con el hocico a Harry para que le prestara atención.

El menor le pasó una manita por la cabeza y le acarició las orejitas.

Magnus lo miraba todo con una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó haciendo que los cuatro, gato incluido, dieran un pequeño respingo.

-Espero que no sea ningún estúpido nefilim. Les dijimos que hasta dentro de unos días no les presentaríamos a Harry.

-No lo creo. -Comentó Alec.

-Harry quédate aquí. Voy a ver quien Osa molestar al Gran Brujo de Brooklin.

Le sentó en la encimera y le revolvió el pelo.

El día anterior, Magnus había quedado conmocionado al ver la ropa de su Caramelito y se la había ajustado a su tamaño.

Ese día, al ver lo que había en la bolsa de plástico, casi le da un ataque.

También la ajustó al tamaño del niño y la cambió un poco.

Quería aparecer ropa y juguetes, pero sabía que Alec se enfadaría así que ese día tenían planeado salir de compras con el pequeño.

Se dirigió a abrir deseando que no fuera el parabatai de Alexander.

-¿Quién osa molestar al Gran Brujo de Brooklin?

-Soy Jace.

-Dijimos que nada de visitas. -Espetó.

-Necesito hablar con Alec. Es importante.

Magnus le iba a dejar en la calle, pero decidió abrirle. Quizá fue por su tono de voz.

Sonaba… Apagado.

Ni siquiera le había vacilado por el telefonillo.

-¿Quién es?

-Tu parabatai.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Hablar contigo.

La puerta del piso se abrió dejando ver al rubio.

Magnus retrocedió de un salto debido a la impresión.

Jace cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió a la cocina.

El brujo seguía sin moverse.

Unos segundos después, siguió al nefilim.

Alec se había girado para fulminar a su hermano con la mirada, pero al ver su estado no supo que decir.

Jace llevaba el pelo revuelto, la ropa arrugada, tenía enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos y muy hinchados.

-Ese debe ser Harry musitó.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Tu padre brilla mucho a que sí?

-Ci. -Contestó.

-Soy Jace. Encantado de conocerte.

Le revolvió el pelo al niño y se retiró a la pared de enfrente.

-¿Quieres desayunar? -Le preguntó Alec a su parabatai.

-No.

Jace ayudó a llevar las cosas a la mesa y se sentó con Harry, Magnus y Alec mientras ellos tomaban el desayuno.

Se fijó en que su parabatai le servía al niño y éste, miraba la comida con duda.

-es todo para ti. -Le dijo Magnus.

Media hora más tarde, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Alec llevó a su amigo al salón mientras Magnus ayudaba a Harry a darse un baño.

-¿Y esas pintas? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien en el instituto?

-Sí. Todo está bien allí.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ha pasado algo con Clari?

Jace hizo una mueca de dolor.

¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me ha dejado por otro.

A Alec le dio un ataque de risa.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó cuando logró calmarse. -¿Cómo es que te ha dejado por otro? ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

-No. No es una broma. Llevaba un mes viéndose con un tío. Un cazador de sombras de Dinamarca.

-¿En serio?

-Dice que se va a casar con él y que se van a ir juntos al instituto de allí.

-¿por qué?

-Al parecer, ella se ha quedado embarazada de él.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no es tuyo?

-El hermano Isaía lo ha confirmado.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-En una semana.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No.

Jace trataba de no llorar pero le resultaba imposible.

-El amor te destruye. -Dijo.

-No a todo el mundo. -Murmuró Alec suavemente.

El rubio se incorporó de un salto y dijo:

-Tienes razón. Espero que a ti te vaya bien con Brillitos. por que si no, le castraré con una espada de prácticas.

Más tarde, cuando Harry estuvo listo, se fueron de compras arrastrando a Jace.

-No vas a quedarte muerto del asco en el instituto. -Había dicho Magnus cuando se había enterado de lo que había sucedido.

Jace trató de protestar, pero Alec se lo impidió.

-Tú llevarás a Harry. Tendrás que acostumbrarte puesto que eres su tío.

El rubio había recibido al niño en sus brazos sin quejarse.

-¿Por qué no llamáis a Izzi? Si se entera de que hemos ido de compras sin ella, nos rebanará con su látigo.

-Porque si viene ella, no saldremos del centro comercial hasta mañana. -Contestó Alec.

-Acabo de avisarla. -Replicó Magnus.

-Voy a clavarte una de mis flechas en el trasero Magnus Bane.

El asiático sonrió.

-¿Qué flecha? -Preguntó Jace señalando las partes íntimas de su amigo.

-¡Jace Herondale! ¡Que hay niños!

-No seas tan aburrido Alec. -Dijo.

Y se fue con el niño corriendo y dando saltos para hacerle reír.

-Harry. Tú y yo haremos muchas travesuras juntos. -Le susurró.

El ojiverde rió aún más.

-Cuando conozcas a la tía Izzi, te va a caer muy bien. Pero te advierto una cosa. -Le dijo con seriedad.

Le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca, repito, nunca, comas nada que ella haya cocinado. ¿Lo has entendido? Tú haz caso al tío Jace y no te dolerá la tripa durante una semana entera.

Harry le miró también con seriedad y asintió.

-Así me gusta.

Minutos después, los tres chicos y el niño estaban esperando a Isabelle en la puerta del centro comercial.

La chica apareció y al verlos, corrió en su dirección.

Cogió a Harry de los brazos de Jace sin saludar a nadie y le dijo:

-Eres un niño muy guapo.

Le besó las mejillas, le abrazó, volvió a besarle y a decirle lo guapo que era.

De vez en cuando, daba grititos de emoción.

-Cualquiera diría que esa chica es Isabelle Lightwood. -Musitó Jace.

-Oye Cazadora de sombras. Que no es un bolso. -Le dijo Magnus.

Le quitó al niño de los brazos y cuando iba a acomodarlo mejor, Jace se lo quitó a él.

-Ha dicho Alec que hoy le llevo yo.

El brujo iba a replicar, pero Alec negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Yo también quiero llevarlo. -Se quejó Izzi.

-No. -Espetó Jace.

Y se llevó a Harry dentro sin esperar a nadie.

-Parece una mamá pato. -Dijo Magnus.

El rubio, que le había oído, se dio la vuelta muy ofendido.

-Yo soy mucho mejor que una de esas bestias. No te atrevas a compararme con uno de esos seres monstruosos.

Les dio la espalda, y le dijo a Harry.

-Otro consejo del tío Jace que debes seguir al pie de la letra. Nunca te acerques a un pato. Parecen inofensivos, pero son auténticas bestias salvajes.

Harry asintió muy serio.

Se había asustado un poco así que Jace le distrajo señalándole un Tío vivo.

-En lo que tardan en venir los otros tres, dejaré que subas a esos caballitos de allí. ¿Qué te parece?

El ojiverde sonrió con entusiasmo.

Fuera del centro comercial, Alec y Magnus le contaban a Izzi lo que había pasado entre Jace y Clari.

La chica no se lo tomó nada bien pero decidió calmarse por el pequeño Harry.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Harry subido a uno de los caballos del Tío vivo y a Jace haciéndole fotos.

Las mujeres jóvenes se le quedaban mirando embobadas y le sonreían coquetamente.

Un chico le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Jace le guiñó el ojo de vuelta.

-¿Acaba de devolverle el guiño a un tío? -Se sorprendió Izzi.

-Eso parece. -Murmuró Alec.

*Gran Bretaña.*

En Gryngotts, un duende acababa de atar una carta a la pata de una gran lechuza dorada.

Había pasado cinco minutos haciendo eso mismo y estaba hasta las narices.

Al día siguiente se leería el testamento de los Potter y excepto Frank y Alice Longbottom que estaban en San Mungo a causa de la Cruciatus, todos debían acudir.

A los Longbottom los representaría la matriarca Augusta Longbottom.

Incluso el preso Sirius Black tenía que estar mañana en Gryngotts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y a JK Rowling.

la historia está sacada de mi mente y de las ideas de algunos maravillosos lectores.

Disfrutad del capi.

Capítulo 04.

Al día siguiente, Magnus, Alec y Harry partieron con un portal hacia Londres.

El portal les dejó en el Caldero chorreante.

De allí, fueron al callejón Diagon y a Gryngotts.

Al llegar al banco, uno de los duendes les hizo pasar a una enorme sala de reuniones.

Dentro solo estaba Remus Lupin.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal estáis? -Preguntó el lobo.

-Muy bien. Ayer fuimos de compras. ¿Verdad Harry?

-Cí. Co tío Jace y tía Izzi.

El castaño sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall.

Al ver al niño, la profesora de transformaciones abrió levemente los ojos.

El joven profesor de pociones miró a todo el mundo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Todos intercambiaron saludos y se acomodaron en unas sillas que había alrededor de una gran mesa redonda.

Un rato después, llegaron Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones y Gornuck.

Tras saludarse todos, se hizo el silencio.

Miraban al duende esperando a que comenzara.

-Falta alguien más. -Comentó él secamente.

*En otro lugar.*

Sirius Black no era feliz. Bueno… ¿Quién podría ser feliz en Azcaban?

El joven llevaba allí dos años y unos meses y la culpa le consumía.

No le extrañaba para nada que Remus no hubiera ido a visitarle.

Al fin y al cabo, había sido su culpa que James y Lily murieran.

La rutina del preso no variaba.

Le llevaban algo de comer tres veces al día: un vaso de agua, un caldo parduzco con trozos de algo flotando dentro y un trozo de pan duro.

Una vez al mes, le sacaban de su celda para que se duchara. También les daban un cambio de sábanas.

También cada mes, los presos que no estaban encerrados por asesinato, podían recibir visitas.

pero ese día, la rutina cambió.

Un auror se presentó en su celda, le llevó a las duchas e hizo que se pusiera una túnica un poco decente.

Le llevó encadenado por los pasillos de la prisión.

Sirius no conocía el camino pero no dijo nada.

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacer preguntas.

Lo que le extrañó, fue que salió al aire libre.

No le dio tiempo a disfrutar esa sensación porque el hombre que le sujetaba, Kingsley Shaklebolt, activó un traslador que les llevó al interior de Gryngotts.

Dentro de un despacho para que los demás magos y brujas no vieran al prisionero.

Salieron de la pequeña oficina precedidos por un duende.

Llegaron a una puerta amarilla que la criatura abrió sin vacilar.

Les hizo pasar y se marchó.

Casi todos los que estaban allí le miraron con ostilidad.

Alec, Magnus y Harry eran los únicos que no lo hacían.

-Él es tu padrino. -Le susurró Magnus al niño que se encontraba en el regazo de Alec.

Kingsley hizo que Sirius se sentara en una silla y le ató en ella.

Le lanzó un "Silencius" para que no hablara y se apartó a una esquina.

Los duendes tenían puesta allí una barrera que impediría que el auror escuchara algo.

Cuando el testamento se abrió, Alec dejó a Harry en el regazo de Magnus y se retiró a la esquina en la que estaba Kingsley.

Por otro lado, Sirius miraba a Magnus como un gato que seguía una linterna.

Y es que cuando había visto al brujo, la verdad del nacimiento de su ahijado le había venido de repente. Recordó que Cornamenta les había puesto un bloqueo para evitar que nadie supiese la verdad.

Sus apagados ojos grises se posaron sobre el pequeño que abrazaba un pequeño perro de peluche de color negro.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le saludó con la manita.

-Hoa padino. -Dijo bajito.

A Sirius se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Como no podía hablar ni moverse, le sonrió.

El duende carraspeó y desplegó un pergamino.

Una bruma se alzó formando figuras translúcidas.

Unos segundos después, unas réplicas de James y Lily les sonreían desde la mesa.

Harry sonrió.

-Ese es tu otro papá y ella es tu mamá. -Dijo Magnus.

"-Yo, James Charlus Potter, declaro que soy mentalmente estable al realizar este testamento."

Todos se sentaron al borde de sus asientos excepto Sirius que no podía moverse.

"-Por la presente, yo, James Charlus Potter declaro lo siguiente."

Alec sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que se estaría diciendo en ese testamento.

No podía oír, pero podía ver. Y reconocía que si así había sido James Potter en vida, era bastante atractivo.

"-Hola a todos. Espero que estéis bien.

Si estáis escuchando esto, significa que he muerto.

-Harry mi cervatillo, siento no haber estado allí para ti. Espero que te estén criando bien y que hayan encontrado a Magnus Bane. Tu otro padre.

Sí, él es tu padre y yo fui el que te gestó.

Lily es tu madrina."

Todos los ojos se posaron en el asiático que sostenía al pequeño.

-"Sirius Black, te juro que como no te encargues de que Cornamentita conozca nuestras anécdotas, te perseguiré aunque esté muerto."

El mencionado lloraba copiosamente mientras el resto de la sala le fulminaba con la mirada.

-"Remus, quita esa cara. Sabíamos que no eras el espía pero tuvimos que disimular. El Caraserpiente te tenía en la mira al igual que Greyback y no queríamos que te sucediera nada."

El lobo también se puso a llorar.

"-Frank y Alice. Espero que nuestros hijos crezcan siendo amigos como siempre hemos querido desde que nos enteramos que nacerían prácticamente a la vez."

Augusta sacó un pañuelo de su gran bolso rojo y se sonó la nariz.

-"Amelia Bones, no nos conocemos apenas pero deseo pedirte un favor. Antes de realizar el encantamiento "Fidelio" cambiamos de guardián secreto. Iba a ser Sirius Black, pero como sería algo obvio, decidimos que el guardián fuera Peter Petigrew.

Espero que no haya ningún tipo de problema en cuanto a Sirius. Pues hace tiempo que sospecho que Peter era el espía. pero hoy, tres días después de haber hecho el encantamiento, ha sido cuando mis sospechas se han hecho aún mayores."

Ahora las miradas que le dirigían a Sirius eran de asombro, espanto y tristeza.

-Alec tenía razón. -Susurró Remus antes de desmayarse.

-¿Y usted quería esperar hasta que mi hijo cumpliera la mayoría de edad para abrir el testamento? ¿Sabe lo que eso podría haberle causado a Black? ¿Dieciséis años de encierro siendo inocente.

-Pero mató a doce muggles y al joven Petigrew. -Revatió el director.

-¿Hay un juicio que pruebe eso? -Escupió Magnus. -Por lo que a mí respecta, el padrino de mi hijo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario mediante un juicio.

Amelia Bones le lanzó una mirada dura al director de Hogwarts.

-Mañana mismo le realizaremos un juicio al señor Black. ¿Sabe lo que la sociedad diría si resulta que encerramos a un inocente sin juicio?

Dumbledore asintió.

Remus había sido reanimado y el testamento se reanudó.

-"Minnie, mi querida Minnie. Quiero dejarte unos libros de transformaciones que encontré en uno de mis viajes a España."

Magnus le había quitado a Sirius el hechizo silenciador.

Esto había hecho que Kingsley frunciera el ceño, pero un leve toque en el brazo por parte de Alec, evitó que hiciera algo.

-Jamie los compró para usted profesora. Dijo que se los mandaría para su cumpleaños. -Dijo Sirius.

Tenía la voz ronca por la falta de uso.

-"A Remus le dejo leer todos los libros de la bóveda Potter que desee leer. Y 894735 galeones para que los utilices como quieras. Sirius y yo te hemos duplicado un montón de libros. Todo lo encontrarás en la bóveda 335.

Gornuck le dio una caja reducida a la profesora McGonagall y una llave dorada al licántropo.

Trató de dejarla en la mesa, pues consideraba que no era merecedor de esas cosas, pero la llave parecía aderida a su mano.

Sirius soltó una risa extraña.

-No podrás desprenderte de la llave. Jamie y yo la hechizamos para que no pudieras devolvernos nada.

-"A Magnus le deseo que todo le vaya muy bien y que encuentre a alguien que le devuelva las ganas de amar. Tú siempre has sabido quien era mi verdadero amor."

El brujo suspiró.

Sirius quería saberlo pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

-"Venga ya. Díselo a Sirius. Total, estoy muerto. Ya no podrá perseguirme transformado en Canuto para morderme el trasero y mi… fábrica de cervatillos.

Albus, Augusta, Amelia y Minerva les miraron de forma interrogativa pero ellos no dijeron nada.

-James estaba enamorado de Regulus. -Comentó Magnus.

-Y yo soy rubio Malfoy. -Refunfuñó Sirius.

-Es la verdad.

-Siempre lo supuse. Sobre todo porque una vez los pillé… entrenando como hacer bebés. -Dijo finalmente. -Pero eso no significa que esté contento. ¡Haré que resucite para matarle con mis propias manos! Gritaría más, pero me duele la garganta.

-"¿Ya has dejado de despotricar Canuto?

-¡No!

Ese grito le provocó que Sirius tosiera como un fumador compulsivo.

El brujo de Brooklin le ayudó a beber un vaso de agua.

-"Dumby mi querido director. A ti te dejo varios pares de calcetines y un suministro de caramelos de limón.

-Era el único que me regalaba calcetines. Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines. le dije. Y él me traía calcetines al comienzo de las clases, por navidad, para mi cumpleaños y al acabar el curso.

-Era divertido elegir los pares de calcetines para usted. -Comentó Sirius. -Siempre buscábamos los más extrabagantes.

El director se retiró de la mesa y enseñó uno de sus pies.

El calcetín era azul con pequeñas figuras ovaladas de color amarillo que se movían.

-Son caramelos de limón. -Explicó Remus. -Fue idea de Sirius.

-Sin duda son mis favoritos.

-"A mi Cornamentita, le dejo todo lo demás. las bóvedas, las propiedades, todo lo que poseo es suyo.

Os aprecio a todos.

¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!"

-Merodeador hasta el final. -Dijo Sirius entre lágrimas.

-"Yo, Lily Elisabeth Potter, confirmo que estoy mentalmente estable a la hora de realizar mi testamento.

-Al pequeño Harry, a pesar de que no es mi hijo viológico, quiero decirle que le quiero como si lo fuera.

Magnus sonrió.

-Una pelirroja de temer. Sin duda. Por eso me caía tan bien.

-"¡Sirius Black! no le des alcohol al niño hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad. Ni se te ocurra montarle en la moto voladora a no ser que Remus te dé el visto bueno. ¡Y no te atrevas a pedírselo cerca de la luna llena!"

-Realmente da miedo cuando se enfada. -Dijo el ojigris.

-Alice querida amiga. A ti te dejo mis libros de encantamientos y mis investigaciones. En caso de que te haya pasado algo, espero que alguien pueda continuarlas.

Augusta ocultó un sollozo en su pañuelo.

-"¡Magnus Bane!"

-Me ha tocado. -Gimió el brujo.

-"¡Sí, tú! ¡Más te vale que te hagas cargo del niño! James dice que no te obligará, pero ya que tú has ayudado en su fabricación, te corresponde cuidar de él."

-Sí señora. A sus órdenes mi capitana.

-"Remus, trata de que Sirius y Magnus no malcríen a Harry. Siempre fuiste el sensato del grupo."

El licántropo sonrió.

-"Severus. Tengo que confesarte algo. Nosotros tuvimos una relación después de salir de Hogwarts. Lo dejamos meses después porque te uniste a Voldemort pero de vez en cuando nos seguíamos viendo. Bloqueé esos recuerdos cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a ser padres. Fue por petición tuya.

Dustin está en Dinamarca con Melissa Lowis. Le he dejado a los duendes un traslador para que vayas a por nuestro hijo en caso de que yo no esté con vida.

-Te amo ya lo sabes. Espero que seas muy feliz con nuestro niño."

La criatura le pasó un traslador al profesor de pociones.

El hombre, aún aturdido, lo cogió y tras despedirse de todos, se marchó.

Gornuck le hizo una señal a Alec para que se acercara.

El joven obedeció.

La imagen de James, que al terminar su parte del testamento había retrocedido levemente para dejar que Lily hablara, se adelantó hasta quedar al lado de la pelirroja.

-"Si Magnus tiene pareja estable y está en la sala en la que se lea el testamento, me gustaría decirle que espero que sea un hombre sensato y que deseo que quiera a Harry tanto como nosotros."

-"Yo quiero decirle que aunque Magnus a veces sea inaguantable, se hace querer. Y si un día te molesta mucho, tengo la amenaza perfecta para que el señor brujo recapacite."

-¡James Potter! No serás capaz. -Dijo el asiático horrorizado.

-"No sé si serás mago, pero si lo eres, hay un hechizo sencillo que evitará que pueda echarse purpurina y ponerse ropa brillante.

-En caso de que no seas mago, solo tienes que decir unas palabras y el hechizo se activará. Las he apuntado en un pergamino para que puedas aprenderlas. También he apuntado el contrahechizo. Sirius, Remus y Lily me ayudaron a crearlo."

Gornuck le tendió un pergamino al cazador de sombras.

Leyó las palabras que allí había y sonrió.

Se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y volvió al rincón en el que estaba Kingsley.

-"Oye Magnus. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que al hacerte cargo de Harry no podrás hacer tus famosas fiestas?"

El brujo miró la imagen de la pelirroja como si quisiera asesinarla con el simple poder de una mirada.

-"Aquí finaliza mi testamento."

"Que se haga mi voluntad."

Al decir las últimas palabras, ambas imágenes se desvanecieron y el pergamino que había sobre la mesa quedó dorado señal de que el testamento había sido leído.

-Albus vámonos. Tenemos que preparar todo para el juicio de mañana. -Intervino Amelia.

El director se levantó y la siguió fuera de la sala.

Kingsley se acercó a Sirius e hizo que se levantara.

Ambos desaparecieron cuando el auror activó el traslador que llevaba en el bolsillo.

La señora Longbottom se retiró al mismo tiempo que la profesora de transformaciones.

Alec, Magnus, Harry y Remus salieron al mismo tiempo.

-En Nueva York hay una manada de licántropos. Podrías venir y unirte a ella. Son pacíficos. -Comentó Magnus. -Podrían ayudarte a aceptar al lobo que hay en tu interior.

-Había pensado en mudarme allí para estar cerca de Harry, pero primero quiero ver como sale el tema de Sirius. Si todo sale bien, en unos días, nos mudaremos los dos a La gran manzana.

Alec y su novio sonrieron.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más, y finalmente se fueron en direcciones distintas.

Magnus abrió un portal para viajar a Nueva York.

Jace les esperaba en el salón con Presidente miau sobre su cabeza.

-¡Tío Jace! -Gritó el pequeño en cuanto estuvo en el suelo.

-Hola pequeñajo.

El rubio le cogió en brazos y le dio varias vueltas.

El gato seguía bien sujeto a su pelo sin inmutarse.

-¿Te has divertido mucho?

-¡Cí! He vito a mi padino y a Demus y u home fadado. Ací mida.

El niño frunció el ceño imitando a Severus.

Jace rió a carcajadas.

-Venga enano. Vamos a comer algo. Tengo más hambre que un labrador retriever. -Dijo el rubio antes de encaminarse a la cocina con Harry en brazos y el gato aún en la cabeza.

Alec y Magnus habían desaparecido en el dormitorio.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de J K Rowling y de Cassandra Clare.

La historia es mía.

Capítulo 05.

Remus Lupin no podía quedarse quieto.

Había tratado de dormir, pero lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama.

Sabía que en unas horas se llevaría a cabo el juicio de Sirius y se sentía intranquilo.

Si lo que James había dicho era verdad, eso quería decir que Canuto era inocente.

El lobo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera porque no podría soportar perder de nuevo a su amigo.

Volvió a levantarse de la cama y fuea a la cocina a hacerse un chocolate caliente.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de irse a vivir a Nueva York. Se imaginaba en una casita con Sirius sin preocuparse por el mundo mágico británico y si lo que le había dicho Magnus era cierto, en la manada aquella, le enseñarían a comunicarse con su lobo y podrían ser uno. Esto último le preocupaba, pues dudaba sobre eso de ser parte con el lobo. No quería convertirse en un ser despreciable y salvaje como Greyback.

Lunático se sentía solo. Él quería formar una familia. Tener una pareja estable y tal vez un pequeño o dos.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso no sería posible.

¿Quién le querría a él? ¿Quién desearía estar con un monstruo que se transformaba en luna llena?

Y tampoco podía hacerle eso a sus hijos. No quería que ellos cargasen con la misma maldición que él.

Se frotó las sienes y suspiró tristemente.

Sacó el chocolate del fuego y se sirvió una taza.

se sentó en una de las sillas y se tomó la bebida sin que su mente dejara de dar vueltas.

Pensó en Sirius y en lo mal que debió haberlo pasado en prisión.

Una vez, mientras luchaba contra unos mortífagos, había visto un dementor.

Sintió mucho frío y sus peores recuerdos salieron a la superficie.

Por un momento creyó que jamás volvería a ser feliz.

Solo fue un momento, así que no quería ni imaginarse lo que tendría que haber sufrido Canuto al haber estado expuesto a esos seres durante más de dos años.

Sintió escalofríos y tuvo que dejar la taza en la mesa debido al temblor de sus manos.

Cuando pudo calmarse, se bebió el chocolate y se fue a la cama a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

***SB***

Sirius estaba ansioso.

Amelia Bones le había dicho que al día siguiente sería su juicio.

No podía creérselo. Después de dos años y unos meses, por fin se demostraría su inocencia.

Decidió transformarse en perro para poder disfrutar de ese pequeño rayo de esperanza sin que los dementores se diesen cuenta.

No quería que le quitaran eso ni tampoco la sonrisa que le había dedicado su ahijado esa mañana.

Seguía escuchando los gemidos, gritos y risas histéricas de los presos pero ese día no le importó.

Al día siguiente dejaría esa celda para siempre y no volvería a entrar jamás.

Cuando fuera libre, hablaría con Lunático y juntos verían que hacer.

Le gustaría mudarse cerca de Harry para poder verle crecer.

Canuto se estiró todo lo largo que era, y se quedó dormido en su forma de perro.

Al día siguiente, se despertó al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a su celda.

Volvió a su forma humana rápidamente y esperó.

Unos segundos después, se abrió su celda.

El auror que el día anterior se había encargado de escoltarle al banco, estaba allí.

-¿Listo?

Sirius asintió y juntos desaparecieron con un traslador.

Llegaron al atrio del ministerio asustando a varias personas que no sabían que hoy se le realizaría un juicio a Sirius Black.

El merodeador sonrió y saludó con la mano exaltando aún más a la gente.

Kingsley trató de aguantar la risa sin mucho éxito.

Cogieron el ascensor espantando a cuatro magos que al correr, se chocaron contra una reja.

Llegaron a una enorme sala parecida a un anfiteatro.

Había gradas colocadas en semicírculo, y abajo había un escenario en el que había colocada una silla en la que el auror hizo sentar a Sirius.

Unas cadenas aparecieron de los apoyabrazos y de las patas atando al presidiario de pies y manos.

Poco a poco, los miembros del Wizen Gamot fueron entrando lanzándole miradas hostiles al acusado.

Más tarde, cuando todos estaban reunidos, el auror que había escoltado al animago hasta allí, le suministró veritaserun.

Amelia Bones se puso en pie.

Un secretario tenía lista la pluma.

-Mi nombre es Amelia Bones. Soy la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica. Estamos aquí para realizar el juicio a Sirius Black.

La mujer se colocó bien el monóculo y procedió con el interrogatorio.

-¿Nombre completo?

-Sirius Black.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-Tres de Noviembre del mil novecientos cincuenta y nueve.

-¿Traicionó usted a los Potter?

-Sí.

Los magos y brujas se removieron en sus asientos.

-¿Fue usted el guardián secreto del Fidelio que protegía la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric?

-No.

Las personas presentes en la sala se miraban entre ellos.

-¿Sabes quién fue el guardián? Si lo sabe, diga el nombre de la persona.

-Peter Petigrew.

-¿mató usted al señor Petigrew?

-No.

-¿Mató usted a los doce muggles en la lucha contra el señor Petigrew?

-No.

Amelia Bones tuvo que alzar la voz debido a los cuchicheos de los presentes.

-Cuéntenos como ocurrieron los hechos.

-Sabíamos que Voldemort iba detrás de los Potter debido a una profecía.

La gente se estremeció al oír aquel nombre.

-James y lily decidieron esconderse con Harry en una de las propiedades de los Potter. Me eligieron a mí como guardián secreto pero como sería algo obvio cambiamos en el último momento. Decidimos que Peter fuera el guardián porque sospechábamos que Remus era un espía. Yo planeaba esconderme durante un tiempo para que no me encontraran. Una semana después, llamé a James mediante un espejo comunicador que teníamos y no me respondió. Preocupado, fui a su casa y lo vi todo destruido. Dejé a Harry con Hagrid y fui a la guarida de Peter a buscarle pero no le encontré. Seguí su rastro hasta una calle muggle donde comenzó a increparme y a gritar que yo había traicionado a los Potter. Entonces, se cortó un dedo, lanzó un hechizo por encima del hombro haciendo explotar la calle. Luego, se transformó en rata y huyó por las alcantarillas.

Muchos magos estaban conmocionados.

Habían encerrado a un inocente.

La gente se pondría insoportable por esto.

-¿Podría describirnos el aspecto de la rata?

-Es una rata gorda y gris a la que le falta un dedo en la pata delantera derecha. También tiene un trozo de oreja partido debido a un incidente cuando íbamos a sexto curso.

Le hicieron algunas preguntas más de rigor, y pronto decretaron que era inocente.

Además, se le indemnizaría con cuatro mil quinientos galeones debido a la estadía en prisión.

Kingsley le desencadenó, y le escoltó hasta las puertas del ministerio.

Los periodistas querían hablar con él, pero una mirada fulminante del auror impedía que se acercaran.

Remus Lupin le estaba esperando.

Cuando le vio, corrió hacia él y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Otro auror trajo la varita de Sirius que había permanecido guardada en un almacén.

Cuando el ex presidiario la tomó, sintió un calor que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

El licántropo condujo a Canuto afuera y cogiéndole de la mano se desaparecieron.

Llegaron a una casita pequeña y sencilla.

Tenía una habitación, una cocina y un baño. También tenía un saloncito con una pequeña librería y un sofá de aspecto incómodo.

Sirius se tumbó en él y suspiró como si hubiera llegado al paraíso.

-¡Canuto! ¡Ese sofá es infernal!

-Después del catre en Azcaban, este sofá me parece una maravilla.

-Oye Sirius…

-¿Ummm?

-Quería decirte que lo siento. Lamento haber creído que tú traicionaste a James.

-Lunático… Yo creía que tú eras el espía…

El animago se sentó.

-Si tú me perdonas, yo te perdono.

-Hecho.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

Black se entusiasmó.

-Si cocinas, tú, me harías muy feliz.

-¿Quién va a cocinar si no?

Los dos merodeadores se rieron.

Estaban recordando aquella vez en la que Sirius quiso cocinar y terminó con una masa verdosa en la sartén.

James estuvo a punto de mearse en los pantalones de lo mucho que se reía.

Más tarde, mientras comían, Remus le contó a Sirius lo que pensaba.

-Me parece que mi tío Alpard tenía una casa en Manhattan o en Brooklin. No estoy seguro. Enviaré una carta a Gryngotts para que me manden un pergamino con los bienes de los Black.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Cassandra Clare.

Solo la trama es mía.

Capítulo 06.

Sirius estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el salón.

Había transformado el sofá en una cama por insistencia de Remus aunque a su parecer, después de haber pasado dos años y medio en Azcaban, el viejo sillón lleno de vultos era la gloria.

Escuchó unos golpes que le hicieron despertarse de golpe.

Miró a su alrededor bastante desorientado y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Unos segundos después de mirar a todas partes bastante confundido, los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron a la mente haciéndole sonreír.

Escuchó de nuevo aquellos golpes en la ventana.

Giró la cabeza en esa dirección y vió una lechuza dorada bastante impaciente.

Abrió al ave y esta le extendió rápidamente la pata al pasar al interior de la sala.

Cuando Sirius retiró la carta, el animal se fue sin esperar respuesta.

-Sí que son rápidos los duendes. -Musitó.

Abrió el sobre y leyó para sí los pergaminos.

Sonrió muy satisfecho y se levantó.

Miró un antiguo reloj de pared que marcaba las seis de la mañana.

Riendo con algo de malicia, se dirigió a la habitación de Remus.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo lo justo para poder ver el interior de la estancia.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al comprobar que su amigo seguía dormido.

Se lanzó un "Protego Totalum" por si acaso y gritó:

-¡Lunático! ¡Nos vamos a Nueva York!

El licántropo muy asustado, saltó de la cama y sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada. Sin mirar, lanzó un hechizo hacia la puerta.

Las carcajadas de Sirius le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Entonces, como aún estaba medio dormido, el animago le lanzó un "Aguamenti" para que despertara del todo.

-¡Sirius Black! ¡Más te vale correr!

-Pero Remus. ¡Nos vamos a Nueva York!

El licántropo respiró hondo y se calmó.

Se secó la ropa y el pelo con un hechizo y se levantó.

-¿Ya te han contestado?

Canuto se acercó a él con los pergaminos en la mano. parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

La casa, según lo que decía la carta, era una mansión con cuatro plantas más un sótano y una buardilla. Estaba en perfectas condiciones y había tres elfos domésticos que se ocupaban del mantenimiento y la limpieza.

Mientras desayunaban, recordaban anécdotas del colegio.

Ambos echaban mucho de menos a James y al terminar de comer, tenían los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos.

No habían podido llorar a su hermano con total libertad.

Durante los minutos siguientes, se dedicaron a derramar las lágrimas que no habían podido soltar.

Más tarde, cuando Remus había leído por segunda vez el pergamino que le habían mandado a Sirius:

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? -Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-haremos las maletas y reservaremos un traslador.

A Sirius le pareció bien la idea de su amigo.

Gracias a Amelia Bones y a los duendes, ya tenía todos sus papeles en regla y podía partir a Estados Unidos sin problema.

-Menos mal que todo Gryngotts está conectado. Así no tengo que traspasar las cuentas Black a las cámaras americanas.

En una maleta reducida, Remus y Sirius metieron todo lo que deseaban llevarse.

En esos momentos, agradecían haber aprendido el hechizo expansible y el peso pluma.

Antes de comer, fueron al ministerio y para su suerte, había un traslador con destino a Nueva York que salía dentro de diez minutos.

Muy contentos, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaban, corrieron por los pasillos como niños hasta llegar a la sala designada.

Recibieron varias miradas de desdén y aún más ceños fruncidos pero ellos siguieron corriendo y riendo sin hacer caso a la molestia de los demás.

Como regalo extra, El animago les sacó el dedo corazón.

Llegaron cuando aún faltaban cinco minutos para que saliera su traslador.

Junto a ellos había un hombre mayor y dos mujeres.

Esperaron con impaciencia hasta que la rueda de bicicleta se iluminó de azul y todos colocaron las manos en torno a ella.

Segundos después, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin llegaban a nueva York.

El animago estuvo a punto de caerse de culo, pero su amigo le sujetó del brazo y le ayudó a enderezarse.

Antes de ir a su nueva casa a instalarse, fueron a registrarse como nuevos habitantes del mundo mágico neoyorkino.

Tardaron una eternidad en atenderlos y tuvieron que rellenar un montón de papeles y papeles y más papeles.

Por suerte, no tenían tanto reparo como en el Reino Unido para que un licántropo viviera allí. Y como viviría con un Lord rico británico, el ministerio americano no puso ninguna objeción.

-Disculpe señorita. -Dijo Sirius. -¿Algún sitio cercano para comer?

La mujer muy amablemente les indicó cómo llegar a un restaurante mágico bastante hogareño.

***Brooklin.***

Magnus y Alec estaban disfrutando de un rato a solas en el dormitorio mientras Jace y Harry jugaban fuera.

De repente, el cazador de sombras se tensó.

Harry se echó a reír y siguió la forma plateada que había aparecido.

-¡Brillitos! ¡Purpurinoso! -Bane!

Magnus puso mala cara pero se levantó ante los golpes y los gritos insistentes del parabatai de su garbancito.

-¡Magnus Bane!

-¡por Lilit y todos sus hijos! ¿Qué quieres?

-Hay un perro plateado dando vueltas por el salón.

-Eso se llama Patronus Nefilim estúpido.

Salió de la habitación de mal humor y cuando esa cosa plateada comenzó a hablar, Jace retrocedió varios pasos sujetando a Harry entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero qué es esa cosa?

Alec también miraba por encima del hombro de su parabatai con asombro cómo el perro hablaba y después se desvanecía.

-Buenas noticias mi Caramelito. Tu padrino se ha mudado a Nueva York.

-¿padino?

-Sí. ¿Estás contento?

El pequeño sonrió.

Jace no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

-¿Qué te parece ver mañana a Sirius y a Remus?

Harry dio palmas muy alegre.

Presidente miau miraba desde encima del respaldo del sofá al niño con curiosidad.

-¡Vene padino! ¡Manana vene padino! ¡Tío Jace! ¡Manana vene padino!

El rubio fingió una sonrisa.

-¿Estás tiste tío Jace?

-Claro que no. Estoy ansioso por conocer a tu padrino y a tu tío Remus.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza.

-Tío Jace. -Dijo el morenito un rato después.

-Dime enano.

-Teno hambe.

-¿Sabes qué?

El pequeño le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también tengo hambre.

El rubio se levantó con Harry agarrado a su cuello y se fueron a la cocina a ver qué había para merendar.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowlin y a Cassandra Clare.

Nota:

Decidiré parejas pronto.

¿Cuáles os gustan?

Capítulo 07.

Remus había acabado de vestirse.

Ese día, Canuto y él iban a visitar a Harry.

También conocerían a los hermanos de Alec, a un vampiro y a tres licántropos.

La verdad era que Lunático estaba nervioso. Los únicos hombres lobo que había conocido, habían sido hostiles.

-¿Sirius estás listo?

El castaño fue a la habitación de su amigo a ver por qué tardaba tanto.

Lo encontró mirándose al espejo.

-¿Qué haces?

El animago se sobresaltó.

-¿Por qué eres tan sigiloso Lunático? Me late el corazón a toda velocidad.

-Si no estuvieras haciendo posturitas frente al espejo…

Black se sonrojó.

-Yo no estoy… Vámonos anda.

Los jóvenes salieron de la casa y se aparecieron en un callejón cercano al piso del brujo de Brooklin.

***Horas antes.***

Magnus había decidido llamar a Raphael para que conociera a su hijo.

Le mandó un mensaje de fuego que decía:

"Ven rápido. Es urgente".

El vampiro no hizo caso del mensaje porque conocía la vena dramática del brujo. Pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió acudir a ver qué quería.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dijo nada más ver a Harry.

-Un niño. mi hijo.

-¿Has secuestrado a un bebé… Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los niños no son como los gatos? No son independientes. Seguro que su familia lo estará buscando.

Entonces, frunció el ceño y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Lo has robado de un horfanato?

Alec y Jace que estaban allí, alternaban la mirada entre Magnus y Raphael bastante sorprendidos como para decir algo.

-Magnus… ¿Has secuestrado alguna vez un bebé? -preguntó el ojiazul por fin.

El brujo sonrió avergonzado. Carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado.

Jace no pudo aguantar la risa durante más tiempo.

-Raphael. Este niño es mío.

Le pasó las cartas y el certificado de Gryngotts.

-James Potter. -Dijo cuando acabó de leer. Era un muchacho interesante.

Se relamió los labios y sonrió.

-Mañana vienen Sirius y Remus.

-¿El perro y el licántropo?

Alec pensaba que pondría mala cara, (peor de la que tenía normalmente,) pero le sorprendió cuando sonrió.

-¿Y éste qué se ha fumado? -Preguntó Jace en voz baja.

-Te he oído nefilim.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

Harry miraba al vampiro con curiosidad.

-Tío Jace. -Susurró.

-Dime enano.

-¿po qué me mida?

-Es un amigo de Magnus.

-¿Tá fadado?

-No. -Rió el rubio. -Esa es su cara habitual.

El pequeño abrazó su peluche en forma de perro con más fuerza, y escondió la cara en el pecho de Alec.

-El gran Brujo de Brooklin padre. -Rió Raphael. -¿Quién lo diría?

Sonrió con maldad y después dijo:

-¿Sabes que con el niño aquí no podrás hacer tus famosas fiestas?

Bane le miró con rencor.

-no hace falta que lo jures. -Masculló entre dientes.

Raphael se quedó con ellos hasta que al pequeño le entró sueño.

Cuando se fue, decidieron llamar a Maya para contarle sobre Remus.

Los licántropos se entusiasmaron y pensaron en Jordan.

Le vendría bien ayudar al hombre a integrarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Queréis que me haga cargo de un nuevo integrante?

-Hace tiempo que no sales de casa. Te vendrá bien.

Jordan bufó.

-Mañana vendrás a la casa del brujo con nosotros.

El praetor iba a interrumpir, pero una mirada severa de Luke le hizo cerrar la boca.

-Es una orden.

Al menor no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

***Esa mañana.***

Jace e Izzi habían llegado a casa de Magnus hacía unos minutos.

Harry había corrido a saludar a sus tíos muy contento.

El rubio le cogió en brazos y desde entonces no lo había soltado.

El niño hablaba mucho con Jace. Incluso más que con su padre y con Alec.

Ambos ya habían hecho una de las suyas en casa del brujo.

Harry estaba jugando con sus animales en la alfombra, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-¿Padino?

Jace se tensó.

-No Caramelito. Son lobos. -Contestó el asiático.

Cuando Luke, Jordan y Maya entraron, el pequeño corrió a los brazos protectores de su tío.

Escondió la cara en el cuello del rubio y no se movió hasta que Alec le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Harry. Me gustaría que conocieras a estas personas tan simpáticas.

Como el moreno le estaba sonriendo, el niño se atrevió a mirar a los recién llegados.

Había un hombre, una chica joven como tía Izzi y un chico guapo como su papi Alec.

El menor había empezado a llamarle así en su mente.

Cuando el chico de pelo marrón le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, el ojiverde se ruborizó y volvió a ocultar su carita.

Jace no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué pasa enano? -Le preguntó en voz baja.

las mejillas del niño se coloraron aún más.

Alec se acercó a curiosear.

-¿Por qué estás tan rojo Harry? -Preguntó esta vez el parabatai del rubio.

-Es guapo como papi Alec. -le susurró a Jace.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. habían escuchado al niño y estaban tratando de no reírse debido al sonrojo de Jordan.

-¿Así que papi Alec es guapo? -Quiso saber Izzi.

Harry asintió.

El nefilim moreno extendió los brazos hacia el pequeño y le abrazó.

-Tú también eres muy guapo. -Le dijo.

-Ahora, vamos a presentarte a los invitados. -Comentó Magnus.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Harry fue pasando de unos brazos a otros.

Cuando Jordan le dio la mano, volvió a ruborizarse.

-Tío Jace.

-Dime enano.

-¿A que es guapo como papi?

Antes de que el rubio se viera obligado a contestar, el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-¿Padino?

-Sí. Son Sirius y Remus.

Harry corrió hacia la puerta todo lo rápido que sus piernecitas le permitían y esperó ansioso.

Cuando se abrió, Sirius se topó con un pequeño obstáculo.

-¿Cachorro?

-¡Padino!

El animago levantó a su ahijado y juntos entraron a la casa.

Remus sonreía cálidamente y se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

-¿A mí no me saludas Cachorro?

-¡Hoda tío Demus!

Movió su manita y después le lanzó un beso.

Bajó de los brazos de su padrino y tiró de su mano.

-¡Mida Padino! -Él tío Jace. Ella tía Izzi.

-Encantado.

Isabelle le sonrió y Jace le frunció el ceño.

-Tío Jace.

-Dime enano.

-¡padino! ¡Ha menido!

-Sí, ha venido. -Dijo.

-Vosotros sois Luke, Maya y Jordan? -Quiso saber el animago.

los tres asintieron.

-Yo soy Sirius y éste de aquí es Remus. Suele ser tímido con los desconocidos.

los cinco intercambiaron saludos y cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, comenzaron a hablar sobre los licántropos.

-Jordan va a ayudarte a aceptar tu parte lupina. -Comentó luke.

-Pero no quiero convertirme en un monstruo durante la luna llena.

-¿Sólo puedes transformarte esa noche? ¿No puedes hacerlo cuando tú quieras? -Quiso saber Maya.

Remus negó.

-No quieres tu parte lupina. ¿Verdad? Piensas que es una maldición y rechazas todo lo que tenga que ver con el lobo. -intervino Jordan.

-no quiero que me controle. -Se estremeció.

-¿Tus transformaciones son dolorosas? -Cuestionó el praetor.

-Bastante. -Admitió Lunático.

-Entiendo. -Dijo Kile lentamente. -Tenemos trabajo por hacer.

-Pero yo no…

-Escúchame Remus. -Jordan le cogió las manos. -Cuando aceptes tu parte lupina, tu mente estará clara durante las transformaciones. Llegarás a tener un vínculo con tu lobo y podrás controlar las transformaciones a placer excepto en luna llena. Pero tu parte racional mantendrá el control.

Lunático miraba al praetor como si fuese Merlín.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Por qué no vamos a Centralpark y te lo demuestro?

-¡Sí! -Gritó Maya. -Así podremos ver también la transformación de Sirius.

Magnus frunció el ceño pero al final él también se apuntó.

Minutos más tarde, todos iban camino al parque.

Harry iba de la mano de Sirius, cosa que a Jace no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Al llegar, buscaron un lugar alejado y Jordan procedió a demostrarle a Remus lo que podía hacer si aceptaba su parte de lobo.

Al ver al hermoso espécimen, Sirius y su amigo se quedaron anonadados.

-¿Estás seguro que no eres un animago?

Jordan rió.

Camino al parque, Sirius y Remus les habían hablado del mundo mágico.

Al principio, los licántropos se habían mostrado escépticos pero cuando Sirius cambió el pelo de Maya de color e hizo que a Jordan le apareciesen orejas y cola de gato, les creyeron.

Cuando Sirius se transformó, Harry dio un chillido de alegría y se abrazó a las patas del perro.

Los demás miraban al animal con verdadero asombro.

-¡Canuto!

El animago le lamió la cara al niño.

-¡mida tío Jace!

-Ten cuidado enano. No vaya a tener pulgas.

Remus trató de aguantar la risa sin éxito.

Black volvió a ser una persona y le frunció el ceño.

-Perdona rubio teñido pero yo no tengo pulgas.

-¿Teñido? Yo no soy teñido Mago.

Dijo la última palabra como si tuviera algo asqueroso en la boca.

Alec se alejó con Harry de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Claro claro.

-no sé qué haces aquí. Podías haberte quedado en Gran Bretaña.

-He venido por mi ahijado. -Sirius recalcó las dos últimas palabras.

Jace le miró de arriba a abajo y resopló.

El animago se cabreó y le lanzó un hechizo.

-¿Pero qué cojones…?

Una risita infantil le hizo darse la vuelta.

Harry se carcajeaba y señalaba su pelo.

-Es dosa.

Al oír eso, el rubio se puso furioso.

-Ahora si eres teñido. -Rió Izzi.

-¿Tú de qué lado estás?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ya puedes correr Black!

El cazador de sombras salió detrás del animago que se había transformado en Canuto para ir más rápido.

El perro saltó un pequeño estanque pero el rubio resbaló y cayó al agua.

Jordan y Remus habían decidido llevar a Harry a tomar un chocolate caliente.

-¡Maldito mago! ¡Verás cuando salga!

Jace sintió cómo algo le acariciaba la pierna.

Otra caricia en el brazo y después:

-Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac.

No sabía cómo, pero el cazador de sombras estaba rodeado de patos.

-¿Esto es alguna clase de broma macabra?

Sirius no entendía por qué el teñido había palidecido.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Quiso saber. -¿Por qué no sale del agua.

-Jace le teme a los patos. -Contestó Izzi.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-¡Apartad bestias inmundas! ¡No os acerquéis a mí! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

En vez de ahuyentar a los patos, los atraía más.

Le picotearon la ropa y los zapatos.

-"Ascendio". -Susurró Sirius.

Jace salió disparado hacia arriba con algunos patos aún colgando de su ropa.

-¡Quítamelos! ¡Quítamelos!

El animago obedeció.

Cuando Jace estaba seco y calmado, dijo:

-Te odio Sirius Black.

Canuto suspiró dramáticamente.

-Como si no fuera la primera vez que alguien me dice eso.

Cuando Remus y Jordan aparecieron con el pequeño Harry, éste miró a su tío y a su padrino. El labio inferior le temblaba y los ojitos se le humedecieron.

-¿Táis fadados?

-Claro que no. -Se apresuró a decir Sirius. -Jace y yo solo estábamos jugando.

El rubio asintió de acuerdo.

El morenito volvió a sonreír.

Más tarde mientras volvían a casa, Jace le dijo a Sirius.

-Para ti soy Herondale. Black.

Canuto se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lo que reconozcáis le pertenece Rowling y a Cassandra Clare.

La historia es mía.

Capítulo 08.

Dos días más tarde, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Sirius y Remus estaban en la casa del brujo.

Magnus les había explicado que había notado una irregularidad en la magia del niño.

-Deberíamos hablar con los duendes. -Sugirió Sirius. -Eso que cuentas es preocupante. Sé de magia negra y si es lo que creo, sería mejor que se encargaran en Gryngotts.

El brujo iba a protestar, pero vio la lógica en las palabras del animago.

Con decisión, el brujo hizo un portal y les hizo pasar a todos.

-¿Qué es este sitio? -Preguntó Jace después de aterrizar de boca en el suelo.

-Este es el acceso al callejón Diagon.

El rubio miró mal a Sirius por haber sido él quien le había contestado la pregunta.

Harry iba sujeto por los protectores brazos de su padre.

-¿Qué es el callejón ése? Porque aquí solo veo hierbajos y basura.

-He dicho que es el acceso. El callejón es este.

Mientras golpeaba los ladrillos con la varita, Sirius le contestaba al insoportable chico.

Al ver la pared abrirse, Jace se quedó boquiabierto.

Caminó detrás de su parabatai como imnotizado.

-¿Impresionado Herondale? -Canuto remarcó la última palabra.

-Es mejor Alacante. -Dijo entre dientes.

-Claro Herondale. Lo que tú digas.

Al llegar al banco, el cazador de sombras rubio no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a aquella extraña criatura.

Se limitó a seguir a su parabatai y se mantuvo.

El brujo se dirigió a los mostradores y pidió hablar con Gornuck.

Cuando el duende estuvo disponible, todos pasaron a su despacho.

-Hola Magnus. Durante estos días me has visitado más veces que en un siglo. ¿Qué te trae aquí hoy?

-Cuando los mundanos me dieron al niño, noté algo extraño en su cicatriz. Magia oscura. Como algo que no debería estar allí.

Gornuck se acercó al niño que le miraba con curiosidad y sacó un extraño artilugio para comprobar lo que decía el brujo.

Al posarlo en la frente del joven, el duende dejó caer el objeto debido a la impresión.

Ese movimiento hizo que Harry se asustara y estuviera a punto de llorar.

Jace y Sirius estuvieron inmediatamente al lado de Alec.

-¿Qué pasa Gornuck?

-Hay que sacar eso ahora mismo.

-¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó Sirius con preocupación.

-Un horrocrux. El duende susurró la última palabra como si fuera alguna clase de pecado pronunciarla.

Black abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido.

-¿Qué es un horrocrux? -Preguntó Jace.

-Es una aberración hacia la magia. -Contestó Sirius muy pálido. -La práctica… Todos los libros sobre ese tema se destruyeron. Creo que en la biblioteca de mi familia y en la de algunos más queda algo de información… No es algo que todos los magos sepan. La mayoría de personas desconoce su significado.

-¿Pero qué es?

Remus negó con la cabeza porque él no lo sabía.

El animago se dio la vuelta negándose a contestar.

Magnus miraba de Harry al duende sin creérselo.

Alec y Jace se sentían frustrados porque no entendían nada.

-¿No es muy pequeño como para pasar por ese tipo de ritual de extracción? -Preguntó el asiático.

-No necesariamente. Se le duerme y ya está.

-B bien.

Magnus cogió al niño de los brazos de su novio y siguió al duende a través de otra puerta.

Gornuck les hizo señas a los demás para que se quedaran en el despacho.

Enseguida, otro duende entró a la oficina para vigilar a los intrusos.

En la otra sala estaban Magnus con el niño dormido entre sus brazos y varios duendes.

Era un espacio dorado y plateado con un círculo de runas en el centro.

El brujo colocó ahí al pequeño y se apartó.

Los gnomos se colocaron en torno al círculo y levantando unas extrañas varas metálicas, comenzaron un cántico en Duendigonza.

Minutos más tarde, un grito espeluznante salió de una masa oscura que habían obligado a salir de la cicatriz del pequeño que aún dormía sin percatarse de nada.

Los duendes siguieron con su cántico y una luz azulada bañó la sala dejando una copa en el círculo al lado del niño.

los dueños del banco siguieron cantando cada vez más rápido y otro chillido salió de aquella copa.

Al acabar, un halo plateado y dorado bañó el círculo y la copa desapareció.

Segundos después, Magnus tomaba a Harry entre sus brazos.

Alec, Jace, Sirius y Remus estaban ansiosos.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que Magnus se había ido con Harry y no sabían nada.

Cuando el animago y el rubio estaban a punto de perder la paciencia, la puerta negra se abrió y Magnus apareció con el pequeño entre sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? -Preguntó Alec arrebatándole al niño.

-Muy bien. -Contestó el duende. -Hemos descubierto que había otro horrocrux en el banco y lo hemos destruido también.

Tras firmar algunos papeles para cubrir los gastos del ritual, los magos, los nefilim y el brujo abandonaron el banco.

Decidieron llevar al niño a tomar un helado a un parque cercano antes de volver a Nueva York.

Otro día, cuando Magnus no estuviera tan cansado, y cuando Sirius no se sintiera tan mareado debido a lo que habían descubierto, darían un paseo por el callejón Diagon.

-¿Pero qué es un Horrocrux? -Susurró Alec a su novio mientras Sirius y Remus jugaban con el pequeño en los columpios.

Jace se acercó para escuchar al brujo.

-Es un trozo de alma metido en un objeto. Así, si la persona que lo ha hecho muere, no lo hace del todo.

-¿Y por qué es tan malo? -Quiso saber Jace.

-Porque separar tu alma para introducir un pedazo en un objeto o en otro ser vivo, requiere de un sacrificio. Debes matar antes a alguien sin arrepentirte. Entonces, el alma se romperá y podrás meterla en un objeto. Cuantos más horrocruxes haga una persona, más inestable se volverá. Además de que adquirirá una forma monstruosa.

Alec palideció y Jace tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol porque se sentía mareado.

Horas más tarde, volvieron a Nueva York prometiendo silenciosamente no hablar jamás de ese tema a no ser que fuera completamente necesario.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clar Rowling.

Lo demás es todo mío.

Capítulo 09.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que le habían retirado el horrocrux al pequeño Harry.

El niño ya no estaba tan delgado y el brujo comprobó satisfecho que su núcleo mágico se desarrollaba con normalidad sin que nada lo perturbara.

La cicatriz de la frente seguía allí, pero no era más que una marca blanquecina. Ya no se veía roja e inflamada.

Ese día, Alec y Magnus se habían tenido que ir a una conferencia de brujos.

En teoría solo tendría que ir Magnus, pero como el cazador de sombras era su novio, le permitieron acompañarle.

Las peleas de Jace y Sirius cada vez iban a peor.

Por suerte, nunca discutían, mucho delante de Harry para no asustarlo.

-¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar a nuestro hijo con esos dos? -Preguntó Magnus.

-No. Pero si elegíamos a uno de los dos, el otro iba a ponerse muy pesado.

En casa de Sirius, Harry estaba sobre el lomo de Canuto que corría por el jardín persiguiendo palomas.

Jace los miraba sentado en una amaca con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Black! ¡Si al enano le pasa algo, juro que te castraré!

En respuesta, el perro le ignoró y siguió corriendo.

Lo que el nefilim no sabía, era que previamente, Sirius se había colocado un hechizo aderente sobre la espalda para que no se le cayese el niño.

Más tarde, cuando fue hora de merendar, Sirius apareció corriendo hasta donde estaba Jace.

Le saltó encima y le lamió toda la cara.

-Eres un cerdo Black.

-No e u cedo tío Jace. E u guagua.

-Un guagua muy marrano. -Dijo el rubio.

Harry ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

Sirius lanzó un Finite no verval después de retornar a su forma humana y dejó al niño sobre el estómago del otro joven mientras él iba a sentarse en otra de las amacas.

Llamó a uno de los elfos, que no tardó en aparecer y traerles la comida.

Jace no dejaba de mirar a Sirius con intensidad.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Claremente no.

-¿Y por qué no dejas de mirarme?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque es raro.

-Tú eres raro Chucho.

-Y tú un creído y no te digo nada.

-Vete a la mierda y piérdete en ella.

-Te repites Herondale.

-Padino. -Les interrumpió Harry.

-¿Qué pasa Cachorro?

-¿Mamos a paque?

-Claro. Pero primero termínate el sandwich.

El niño sonrió.

Minutos más tarde, cuando todos habían merendado, salieron en dirección a un parque infantil.

Al llegar, rápidamente Harry corrió a jugar con otros niños bajo la atenta mirada de sus tíos.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco controlando que el pequeño no estuviera en peligro, cuando una mujer se les acercó.

-Hola. ¿Es vuestro ese pequeño? -Preguntó.

Jace asintió de manera ausente.

Estaba mirando un mensaje que le había mandado su ex novia.

-Qué bonito. Hacéis una pareja preciosa.

Al oír esto, ambos jóvenes se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Es nuestro sobrino. -Explicó Sirius. -Nosotros le estamos cuidando durante unas horas. No somos pareja. A decir verdad, no nos llevamos nada bien.

La chica sonrió.

-Sigo pensando que hacéis muy buena pareja.

Tras decir eso se marchó.

Cuando Alec y Magnus volvieron a casa, se la encontraron vacía.

Aprovecharon para tener algo de intimidad mientras esperaban a su pequeño.

Una hora y media después, cuando el brujo y el cazador de sombras se habían vestido, llamaron a la puerta.

Sirius y Jace entraron con Harry dormido en los brazos del rubio.

-¿Os ha dado mucha guerra? -Preguntó Alec enternecido tomando al infante con delicadeza.

-Pero si ellos son más infantiles que nuestro Caramelito. -Intervino Magnus.

-Bueno. Yo me voy a casa. Hoy me toca cocinar. -Dijo Sirius.

-Yo me voy al instituto. Tengo algo que hacer.

Ya en la calle, Black decidió ir a casa caminando.

A veces le gustaba hacerlo mientras disfrutaba de la noche.

Jace tenía que ir por el mismo camino, pero se entretuvo hablando con unas chicas así que el animago se fue solo.

Iba distraído pensando en sus cosas, así que no se dio cuenta cuando algo se le acercaba.

Sintió que alguien le tiraba de la muñeca y cuando se giró para saber quién era, fue demasiado tarde.

Unos extraños tentáculos le taparon la boca y le aprisionaron las manos para que no pudiera acceder a su varita.

Trató de resistirse, pero esas cosas le tenían bien sujeto.

Le arrastraron por el suelo en dirección a un callejón donde le dejaron recostado.

Otros demonios aparecieron y le rasgaron la camisa arañándole el pecho en el proceso.

Sirius estaba seguro de que iba a morir.

Jace se despidió de las chicas prometiendo que las llamaría.

Caminó unos metros y sintió una vibración en el bolsillo.

Sacó el teléfono para ver quien era, pero no era el móvil el que había emitido la vibración.

Preocupado, Jace rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el sensor demoniaco.

Al mirarlo, vio que había varios demonios cerca de allí.

Enseguida se preocupó por Sirius y echó a correr.

No encontró ni rastro de él así que les mandó un mensaje a sus hermanos y a los lobos.

Enseguida, Remus y Jordan se aparecieron a su lado.

-¡Está por allí! -Chilló Remus.

El cazador de sombras corría todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Paró en seco cuando halló rastros de sangre que conducían a un callejón.

Al adentrarse en él, casi se le para el corazón.

Varios demonios estaban jugando con el mago.

Tenía varios cortes en el pecho, los brazos y la cara.

Con un grito de furia, el rubio se lanzó hacia ellos.

Nadie podía meterse con Sirius Black excepto él.

Gracias a que la magia de Sirius era oscura debido a todos sus antepasados, pudo aguantar el veneno de esas criaturas. Pero le harían falta lágrimas de fénix cuanto antes si no quería morir. Su magia no podía protegerle durante mucho más tiempo.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia señal de que pronto estaría a punto de morir.

Entonces, Sirius escuchó un rugido de ira y minutos después, silencio.

Trató de mantenerse consciente, pero era muy difícil.

-Vamos Sirius. Aguanta. Solo un poco más.

Sintió cómo alguien le cogía en brazos y cómo se movían a gran velocidad.

Jace no tardó en entrar a casa de Magnus donde Remus y Jordan se reunieron con él.

-¿No tendrás por casualidad lágrimas de fénix? -Estaba preguntando Remus. -Es lo único que funciona en estos casos.

Una botellita apareció en las manos del licántropo.

Jace se la arrebató y vertió el contenido por todas las heridas que tenía el mago.

-¿Ves algo que te guste Herondale? -Preguntó Canuto con dificultad.

-Sí. -Susurró el rubio.

-¿El qué? ¿Cómo me voy apagando poco a poco?

El ex Gryffindor sintió a parte de un líquido refrescante por todos sus cortes, algo caliente que caía sobre su cuello.

Le costaba horrores abrir los ojos pero cuando lo logró, se fijó que el nefilim rubio le estaba tratando las heridas mientras lloraba.

-Ciérralas con díctamo. -Dijo Remus pasándole otro botecito a Jace.

-No me has contestado Herondale. ¿Qué has visto que te guste?

-tú. -Contestó.

-No me hagas reír. Me duelen demasiado las costillas para eso.

Entonces, el rubio se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los del animago.

-Eres un idiota Black. -Murmuró antes de volver a besarlo.

El mayor no dudó en corresponder el beso.

Al separarse, Jace se recostó a su lado y minutos después, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Nota:

¿Creéis que me he precipitado con estos dos?

¿Os ha gustado cómo ha quedado el cap?

¿Queréis que aparezcan Max II y Raphael II?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Casandra Clar Rowling.

Capítulo 10.

Al día siguiente, Sirius se despertó sintiéndose extrañamente confortado.

Trató de moverse, pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impedían.

Miró a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba.

Supo al instante que se encontraba en casa de Magnus.

Alguna vez, cuando se había quedado cuidando a Harry por la noche, había dormido allí.

Pero no se explicaba por qué tenía a alguien sujetándolo con tanta posesividad.

Sabía que no se trataba de Remus, porque este cuerpo era más grande y musculoso. El licántropo a veces dormía con él cuando las pesadillas le atormentaban y los recuerdos de Azcaban le nublaban la mente.

Entonces, muy curioso, el animago se giró para ver quién dormía con él.

Su corazón se aceleró al comprender de quien se trataba.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Entonces, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente.

Cuando sintió que Jace se removía, se quedó quieto para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto.

***HPTMI***

Jace Herondale hacía tiempo que no dormía bien.

A veces se despertaba sobresaltado debido a pesadillas, sueños en los que estaba Clarisa, y últimamente lo que le sobresaltaba eran sueños bastante vívidos y eróticos con él y Sirius Black de protagonistas.

Así que no se explicaba cómo es que ese día, había despertado con calma y sintiéndose totalmente cómodo y descansado.

Aún no quiso levantarse, porque se sentía muy calentito en aquella cama.

La almohada que abrazaba era cálida y le gustaba su aroma.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que las almohadas no eran cálidas, ni respiraban ni mucho menos les latía el corazón.

Iba a salir corriendo, pero los recuerdos del día anterior inundaron su mente y se relajó.

Se acurrucó aún más contra aquel cuerpo masculino y se quedó relajado disfrutando de la calma que sentía.

***HPTMI***

Varios meses habían pasado desde aquella mañana en la que Jace y Sirius se despertaron juntos y dos días más tarde, habían comenzado una tentativa relación.

El rubio se sentía un poco perdido algunas veces, porque no era lo mismo estar con un hombre que con una mujer.

Durante esos meses, el mago y el nefilim se habían limitado a besarse y a prodigarse tímidas caricias por encima de la ropa.

Canuto tenía más experiencia, pero sabía que su cazador de sombras necesitaba acostumbrarse y no quería asustarlo.

Remus después de tantos años, había logrado aceptar lo que era. le había costado mucho tiempo, pero ahora era capaz de comunicarse con su parte de lobo y las transformaciones en luna llena no eran dolorosas.

Jordan y él se habían acercado mucho durante todo ese tiempo y también estaban juntos.

Todo comenzó un mes y medio atrás.

Sirius y Maya estaban cansados de esos dos.

Remus siempre se lamentaba de que Jordan no le querría porque es hetero, de que las chicas de la manada le miraban demasiado, de que jamás sería correspondido…

Jordan decía que Remus era un chico y que no entendía cómo es que él se había enamorado de uno. También aseguraba que Lupin no era gay y que si le comentaba sobre sus sentimientos, seguro que le arrancaría la cabeza con los dientes.

Ese día, el animago y la loba decidieron actuar.

Estaban los cuatro en la casa de Sirius tomando algo.

-Jordan. Se me ha olvidado el teléfono en la cocina. ¿Podrías traérmelo?

El joven licántropo aceptó.

Cuando desapareció del salón, rápidamente Sirius le lanzó un "Desmaius" a su amigo y lo levitó hasta una habitación vacía.

Le quitó la varita y esperó.

Cuando el otro lobo apareció por el pasillo, también le desmayó y le metió en el cuarto.

Luego, cuando estuvieron ambos dentro, les reanimó y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con hechizos.

-¡Sirius Black! ¡Abre la puerta en este instante!

-¡Maya Roberts! ¡Sé que has tenido algo que ver!

-No váis a salir hasta que habléis. -Sentenció la chica.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-De lo que sentís.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Maya!

pero nadie contestó.

Los licántropos trataron de salir por la ventana sin éxito. También trataron de abrir la puerta a la fuerza. Pero Canuto era muy bueno poniendo hechizos de refuerzo para que los lobos no pudieran escapar.

Siete horas después, Jordan se rindió.

-Remus tengo que decirte una cosa.

-¿Que quieres ir al baño? Porque yo quiero ir al baño.

-No. No tiene nada que ver con el baño.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Me gustas.

-oye Jordan. no hace falta que digas esas cosas para que el inútil al que llamo mejor amigo nos deje salir.

-Pero es que no lo estoy diciendo para que nos deje salir. De verdad me gustas. Llevo tiempo sintiendo esto. Al principio me lo negué a mí mismo, y bueno… Cuando lo acepté, no te dije nada porque no sabía si…

-¿Si serías correspondido?

-Exacto.

Lunático le acarició los dedos de la mano derecha.

-Yo también siento lo mismo. -Admitió. -No te lo dije por las mismas razones que tú.

-¿Y ahora? -Susurró Jordan.

-No lo sé.

-Quisiera… Me gustaría probar algo… Si no te importa.

Remus esperó.

Kile se acercó al otro licántropo y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha del ojimiel y la otra la enredó en su nuca.

Se inclinó poco a poco y posó tímidamente sus labios en los del contrario.

Como la sensación no le desagradó, decidió profundizar el beso.

Ninguno de los lobos se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling o a Cassandra Clare.

Yo solo me divierto escribiendo.

Capítulo 11.

Ya habían pasado casi dos años.

Ese día iban a ir de compras con Izzi. Los padres de Harry estaban en Idris dándoles clases a los nuevos cazadores de sombras.

Al pequeño le gustaba ir bien arreglado.

Su papá Magnus había buscado y buscado entre hechizos y pociones algo para que su pelo no se viera tan revuelto y al fin lo había encontrado.

Aunque a Harry le gustara vestir bien, no era para nada arrogante ni prepotente.

Era un niño muy humilde y en el parque siempre compartía sus juguetes y su merienda con los otros niños.

Al principio se había mostrado tímido de jugar con otros infantes.

A menudo se iba corriendo cuando los pequeños se acercaban alborotando y gritando para que se uniera a sus juegos.

La mayoría de las veces se ocultaba tras las piernas de la persona que estuviera con él en ese momento.

Casi todo el tiempo solían ser sus padres o sus padrinos.

También su abuelito Robert se hacía de tiempo para estar con él.

Le gustaba jugar con su abuelo porque no le importaba sentarse en el suelo y jugar en la arena con él.

La primera vez que se acercó a otros niños, una pequeña niña rubia se le había acercado con timidez y le había pedido jugar.

Con el tiempo, los demás niños del parque se dieron cuenta de que a Harry no le gustaban los ruidos fuertes y fueron presentándose de forma ordenada.

Después de unos meses, el pequeño Potter alborotaba con sus amiguitos.

Ese día que fueron de compras, el menor pensaba en sus amigos.

A la abuela Marise no le gustaba que jugara con mundanos pero sus padres le habían dicho que él podía jugar con quien quisiera.

Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de su amiga Sarah y él quería regalarle algo especial.

Seguro que su tía Izzi tenía alguna idea genial.

Su magia había despertado unos meses antes cuando uno de los licántropos de la manada de Luke lo estaba molestando.

Deseó que su pelo se volviera de un feo color verde y ocurrió.

Magnus se había mostrado bastante divertido por lo ocurrido pero a Alec no le había hecho ninguna gracia pero tuvo que admitir que el lobo se lo merecía.

Si bien no podía hacer magia como su padre, al menos su núcleo mágico era más poderoso que el de cualquier mago promedio.

Catarina había dicho que su magia de brujo se despertaría al cumplir los quince años y no sabían si también sería inmortal, pero sí sabían que si envejecía, lo haría mucho más lento que los mortales normales.

En el centro comercial, Jace se quejaba de su desgracia al tener que ir de compras hasta que Sirius le distrajo.

Menos mal que él era mago, porque Isabelle compraba y compraba y volvía a comprar.

Por su cumpleaños le habían regalado un bolso con un hechizo de expansión indetectable y la chica había dicho que Sirius y Remus se habían convertido en sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

Eso no les había hecho ninguna gracia a Jace ni a Alec, pero no había mucho que hacer.

Sirius comenzó a encontrarse mareado y tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar.

El rubio de ojos dorados se preocupó y le sugirió irse a casa pero el animago le aseguró que todo estaba bien.

Llevaba algunos días encontrándose algo indispuesto. Si seguía así, iría con un medimago.

***TMI/HP***

Remus y Jordan disfrutaban de una cita en un pequeño pero bonito parque en Nueva Jersey.

Habían preparado algo de comer y mientras disfrutaban de las vistas cerca de un pequeño lago, hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la mente.

Se miraban con amor en los ojos y compartían pequeños besos.

***TMI/HP***

Cuando Harry y sus tíos volvieron a casa, se encontraron con Alec y Magnus levemente nerviosos en el salón.

Aunque el brujo diera clases en Idris, todas las noches las pasaba en su piso en Nueva York con su hijo.

Harry corrió a abrazarlos y aunque ellos le devolvieron el gesto, se notaban tensos.

-Oye caramelito… Tenemos algo que decirte…

Antes de que el brujo pudiera continuar, un llanto se escuchó en la otra habitación.

-¿Es un bebé? Sé que es un bebé. He oído llorar a muchos bebés para saberlo. -Dijo Harry. -¿Es el hermanito que le pedí a la estrella fugaz? Padino dice que si pido un deseo al ver una estrella fugaz y no lo digo en voz alta, se cumplirá. Y yo pedí un hermanito a la estrella y…

-Sí. -Le interrumpió Alec con suavidad. -Es tu nuevo hermanito.

El niño corrió al cuarto desde donde provenía el quejido seguido por los demás.

Al verlo, el pequeño abrió la boca asombrado.

-Papá. Es azul. Y tiene cuernos. -Dijo. -Es muy guapo. -Añadió al final haciendo que sus padres respiraran aliviados.

Nota:

¿Queréis que Sirius/Jace tengan un hijo? ¿Queréis que Jordan/Remus tengan un hijo?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y a Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 12.

Harry había quedado prendado de su hermanito. Le parecía el niño más guapo del mundo.

Enseguida le pidió a sus padres permiso para cogerlo y cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, se unieron para siempre.

Desde ese momento estaban siempre juntos. Eran hermanos inseparables.

Harry sabía antes que sus padres lo que Max necesitaba.

A medida que el bebé crecía, el mago de ojos verdes jugaba con él, le cantaba para dormir e incluso le prestaba sus más preciados peluches.

Sirius y Jace pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, sobre todo el animago, pues se había enterado de que esperaba un bebé y su novio sobreprotector no le permitía hacer nada.

A menudo discutían porque Sirius decía sentirse como un animal enjaulado y le recordaba reiteradas veces que había sido auror y que era un duelista decente.

El rubio cazador de sombras no quería ni oír hablar del tema y hacía oídos sordos.

Las discusiones generalmente acababan cuando Harry les pedía silencio porque Max dormía o les miraba ceñudo si le hacían llorar.

Remus solía sentarse a mirarlos pelear y no intervenía a no ser que su hormonal mejor amigo se lanzara a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

Cuando Jace se enteró de que iba a ser padre, no pudo creérselo. Recordaba que se había quedado mirando a Sirius fijamente durante varios minutos hasta que al asimilar la noticia se desmayó.

Izzi siempre se reía de su reacción contagiando a su hermano y a Simon.

El antes vampiro diurno se había sentido muy decepcionado de Clarisa y no habían hecho la ceremonia parabatai.

Él solía decir que su ex mejor amiga ya eligió por todos cuando se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Al principio Lewis había tratado de contactar con ella, pero Fray no había querido saber nada de él.

En una ocasión, como el joven insistía tanto, la pelirroja le pidió que escogiera. O ella, o Isabelle. Pero no podía ser su amigo si seguía siendo el novio de la cazadora de sombras morena.

Simon se cabreó y cortó la llamada. Desde ese día, no volvieron a hablar.

Ese día Jace y Alec se habían encerrado en una sala que Magnus había creado para que pudiesen enseñar al niño a defenderse.

Empezarían con movimientos básicos, pero era mejor comenzar el entrenamiento cuanto antes.

Se lo tomaban como un juego.

No le exigían mucho, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un niño, pero si hacía las cosas bien obtenía una recompensa y si no le salía el ejercicio, lo repetían al día siguiente pero nunca le presionaban.

Magnus y su pareja habían acordado que Harry estudiaría en Hogwarts, pero iría preparado. Sabían por boca de Dumbledore que el pequeño tenía una profecía que cumplir y no le dejarían indefenso.

Algunos dirían que era muy pronto para hacer planes, sin embargo el brujo quería tenerlo todo bien atado para cuando su caramelito cumpliera once años.

Se quedaría en el internado de lunes a sábado, pero ese día por la noche Bane abriría un portal para que su hijo pasara la noche con ellos y también el domingo.

Quería tener siempre a su pequeño consigo, pero también sabía que debía dejarlo socializar con otros magos.

Hasta que cumpliera los once años, Harry sería entrenado en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el manejo de espada, cuchillos, arco y flechas y en el uso de la magia sin varita.

Los sábados cuando entrara en Hogwarts, entrenaría una o dos horas y el tiempo restante lo utilizaría en pasar simplemente tiempo con la familia.

En cuanto Max creciera, se le enseñaría a utilizar su magia.

Alec dejó de divagar en cuanto escuchó a su pequeño llorar.

Era hora de su biberón.

Corrió a la cocina y lo preparó.

Mientras se lo daba a Max, no pudo evitar pensar en la guerra fría con las hadas.

La mayoría de cazadores de sombras no quería darse cuenta o no les importaba, pero él sabía que algo se estaba gestando. Algo pasaría.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Cassandra Clar Rowling. No obtengo beneficio económico alguno al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 13.

* * *

Era navidad.

En casa de Alec y Magnus estaban tratando de meter un enorme pino por la puerta.

Sirius miraba a Jace y Alec sentado desde un sofá orejero y cómodo.

Su vientre era tan grande que a menudo se quejaba de que no podía ni ver sus propios pies.

Magnus podría haber metido el pino en casa por su cuenta, pero Alexander había insistido en que quería que Max y Harry obtuvieran la experiencia navideña completa.

Cortar el árbol, llevarlo a casa y decorarlo. Todo sin magia.

Entonces, al brujo se le había ocurrido decir que Harry ya había pasado algunas navidades con ellos y que Max solo era un bebé, cosa que le había costado dormir en el sofá durante dos semanas.

Se arrepentía de abrir la boca. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Su garbancito era contundente cuando quería.

Black disfrutaba de un chocolate caliente mientras les miraba sonriendo con falsa comprensión.

-podríamos utilizar algo de magia o al menos alguna runa... -Comenzó a decir Jace.

Hacía frío en Nueva York, pero estaba sudando a chorros.

El árbol era el más grande que habían podido encontrar.

Al principio le había parecido una buena idea, pero en ese momento prefería estar luchando contra demonios en vez de tratar de meter esa enormidad en la casa. Y aún faltaba por decorar el instituto.

-De eso nada, Jace. Hay que vivir la experiencia completa. No me seas quejica.

-Los niños no van a disfrutar viendo como metemos esto en casa. seguro que están deseando decorarlo. -Trató de convencerlo.

-Te ofreciste a hacer esto así que ahora no gimotees. ¿Me ves quejarme?

-Porque eres Alexander Lightwood. Tan serio y...

-Cuidado con lo que dices. Magnus tuvo que dormir en el sofá dos semanas. Tal vez le convenza de hacerle unos... Ligeros cambios a tu apariencia.

Ceñudo, Jace dejó de refunfuñar y media hora después lograron meter el enorme pino.

Cuando lo tuvieron enderezado y colocado, Presidente Miau saltó y lo escaló.

-Gato malo. -Harry frunció el ceño. No rompas la navidad.

El felino saltó al suelo y se tumbó en el sofá con aspecto triste.

-¿Podemos decorar ahora? Quiero poner las bolas brillantes que compré con tía Izzi.

-¿por qué ha tenido que sacar su gusto por el brillo? -Herondale cuestionó.

-Vamos a buscar las decoraciones. Dejemos a tus tíos a solas un rato. -Alec tomó al menor entre sus brazos y salieron de la sala de estar.

Jace se acercó a su pareja.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Sientes molestias? ¿Dolor? -Acarició en pequeños círculos el vientre del moreno.

-Sigue con eso. -Suspiró a gusto.

El cazador de sombras obedeció.

Al cabo de un rato se arrodilló en el suelo y continuó con las caricias desde allí.

Sirius apoyó las piernas en las de su compañero gimiendo de satisfacción.

-¿Vamos a decorar tío Jace? ¿O vas a quedarte mirando a mi padrino como tío Remus a tío Jordan y al chocolate?

El rubio se inclinó, besó los labios de su novio y se incorporó.

-Decoramos. -Contestó.

Max quería atrapar las bolas brillantes y los muñecos de colores.

Varias veces Alec le había atrapado tratando de llevarse uno a la boca.

Colocaron todos los adornos y cuando el árbol estuvo listo, el cazador de sombras de pelo oscuro les hizo una foto a los niños junto a él antes de que Presidente Miau olvidara el enfado de harry y escalara el árbol tirando los adornos en el proceso.

Ni siquiera su rascador extragrande, cortesía de Magnus, serviría esta vez de distracción.

Un quejido los sobresaltó a todos incluido Max.

Sirius se masajeaba el vientre.

Algo cálido y húmedo le había empapado las piernas. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que era, estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico.

Remus había llegado a tiempo para ayudar con las decoraciones y enseguida se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Canuto, qué ocurre?

-Ya viene mi cachorro. -Murmuró tratando de no gritar para no alterar a los ya inquietos niños.

-¿Te duele? -Jace estuvo a su lado al instante.

-Esa pregunta es estúpida. Claro que duele. -Gruñó conteniéndose por muy poco de sacar su varita y echizarlo.

Murmuró algo sobre cazadores de sombras y sus atrofiados cerebros.

-Remus. Mándale un patronus a Magnus. Él avisará a Catarina.

El licántropo se apresuró a obedecer.

Después transformó el sillón orejero en una cama y esperaron.

-Yo que tú le quitaría la varita. Cuando James dio a luz nos maldijo tanto que acabamos con varios huesos rotos. -Remus le advirtió a Jace.

El rubio le miró dudoso pero finalmente optó por ser precavido y se guardó la varita de su pareja en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos.

El animago le miró disgustado.

-Aún puedo gritarte.

-Mejor eso que recibir una de tus maldiciones.

-No me tientes, Herondale. O dormirás en el sofá durante un mes y no lo transformaré en una cama para que estés cómodo.

El de ojos dorados guardó silencio sabiamente.

La espera pareció hacerse eterna hasta que Magnus, Catarina y Jordan llegaron seguidos de Izzi, Simon, Marisa y Robert.

-Subidlo a alguna habitación. -La bruja ordenó. -Aquí hay demasiada gente y no me quiero desconcentrar.

Remus fue quien lo subió levitando la cama.

Lo metió en una habitación que Magnus acababa de crear.

Si los magos sangrepuras se creían superiores, pensó, si conocieran a un brujo... Su magia podía hacer cosas más que increíbles.

Solo Jace, Magnus y Remus podían estar con Sirius y Catarina.

El primero por ser el padre, el segundo por ser un mago y por si necesitaban ese tipo de magia, y el tercero por si acaso Loss necesitaba su apoyo en algún momento.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Cassandra Clare.

La historia es mía.

No obtengo beneficios lucrativos al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 14.

* * *

Sirius deseaba tener su varita. La quería desesperadamente. Pero su "en ese momento maldito novio," la tenía bien guardada en alguno de todos esos bolsillos.

Tal vez podía hacerse con uno de esos cuchillos Serafín o con una simple daga. Lo que fuera para atacarlo por hacerle un hijo.

Dolía tantísimo que era injusto que solo él estuviera sintiendo esas horribles punzadas.

Si le preguntaban, la sensación podía compararse con la maldición Cruciatus. Y sí, la había recibido varias veces por la mano de su "amorosa" madre.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Voy a arrancarte el miembro y se lo daré a Lunático en luna llena!

-A mí no me metas. -El mencionado advirtió.

-¡Cállate o haré que el chocolate te sepa a pis de gato!

Remus retrocedió.

-Eso es. Saca todo lo que llevas dentro. -Magnus se carcajeó. -Haría un hechizo para que el rubio teñido sintiera lo mismo que tu, pero Alexander tendría que sentirlo también por la unión parabatai así que lo siento.

-¡Cierra el pico, Bane! ¡Duele y quiero matar a alguien!

Jace no iba a desmayarse. No, no lo haría. Había visto cosas más horribles que una persona pariendo.

No sería para tanto. ¿Verdad? Solo tenía que aguantar un montón de horas más y su bebé saldría por... ¿Por dónde iba a salir? ¿Abrirían a su prometido como a un cerdo? La sola idea le hizo tomar aire profundamente varias veces para no marearse.

Prefirió centrarse en el día en el que se prometieron en matrimonio.

* * *

Era un día nublado y gris. Jace lo había planeado todo a la perfección y el pronóstico del tiempo era bueno. Pero nada iba como quería.

En primer lugar, el día presagiaba lluvia. Después, la tarta que había mandado hacer no estaba lista porque según dijeron en la pastelería, el horno se había roto. Y por último, Sirius tenía uno de esos días tristes que a veces lo asaltaban.

Así que no tenía nada de nada. Solo un anillo y una caja roja y dorada porque Remus había dicho que le encantaba esa combinación por Gryffindor.

El cazador de sombras estaba recostado al lado de su pareja frotándole el estómago.

Llevaba dos meses de embarazo así que apenas se notaba todavía.

No le preguntó que si quería hablar ni nada parecido. Sabía que cuando el de ojos grises estuviera listo hablaría.

-Echo de menos a mi hermano. -Murmura Black con la voz tomada por haber estado llorando. -No debí haberlo dejado solo. Él era demasiado pequeño y...

Está hablando de Regulus. Jace sabe que se trata de un tema delicado. Su novio arrastra demasiadas culpas consigo y no las deja ir.

En esas ocasiones el rubio solo escuchaba en silencio porque nada de lo que dijera daba resultado y Sirius se terminaba enfadando.

Cada vez esos días tristes se iban espaciando, pero debido al embarazo eran peores a causa de las hormonas.

Durante varias horas le estuvo contando anécdotas de infancia. Había algunas que ya sabía de otras veces y algunas que no conocía.

-Yo tenía 8 años y Reggie 6. A veces nos escapábamos al parque muggle que había cerca de casa para jugar. Había un señor que tenía un perro blanco y marrón. A mi hermanito le daba miedo porque era grande y tenía colmillos pero le convencí de acariciarlo y le gustó tanto que para Yule pidió un perro. Mi madre se negó en rotundo, pero mi tío Alpard apareció con un cachorro muy parecido al perro del señor del parque y mi hermano quedó encantado. El perro murió de viejo. Mi padre no permitió que Walburga se deshiciera de él. Me pregunto si a Reggie le gustaría mi forma animaga. A lo mejor...

Black se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su novio.

Se pegó a él y sintió algo duro contra su cadera.

-¿Te estoy hablando de mi hermano muerto y tu estás teniendo una erección?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -El de ojos dorados dijo. -¿Por qué crees eso?

-¿Si no es una erección, entonces que es? -El mago trató de rebuscar bajo la sábana que los cubría pero su pareja le agarró la mano.

-No es nada, Sirius.

-No es nada. -Repitió.

Sirius le agarró la mano y sacó la caja del bolsillo de los pantalones de Herondale.

-¿Qué es esto?

-A estas alturas, la pregunta es un poco estúpida, ¿no te parece?

-Pero... Yo creí que me darías el anillo Herondale como hacen los cazadores de sombras y lo llevas puesto.

-Te lo daré. Pero quise buscar otro...

-¿Por qué? ¿Y cuándo piensas pedirme matrimonio?

-Iba a ser hoy, pero... -Señaló por la ventana. -Y no hay tarta.

Sirius sonrió por primera vez en horas.

-Pídemelo. -Le dio la caja.

-¿Ahora? Pero...

-Sí. Ahora.

-¿Aquí?

Black parecía un niño emocionado.

-Aquí. -Contestó.

Jace pareció desconcertado pero tras unos segundos se recompuso.

Bajó de la cama, se arrodilló y dijo:

-No es así como planeaba esto, pero... Sirius Black. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?

-¡Sí! -Respondió tirando de su rubio para que volviera a la cama. -¡Sí y millones de veces sí!

Mientras se besaban, Jace le colocó el anillo.

-¿Ves cómo no hacía falta un picnic romántico?

Jace refunfuñó pero al final estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y ahora, Herondale, ¿por qué no lo celebramos?

-¿Qué propones, Black?

Sirius sonrió pícaro y le besó con profundidad.

-Creo que ya entiendo por donde vas. -El rubio mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del de ojos grises.

-¿Ah, sí? -Black lamió su cuello.

Entre besos y caricias se quitaron la ropa mutuamente e hicieron el amor para celebrar su compromiso.

* * *

Jace salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Sirius le llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Durante el resto del parto, Herondale sufrió por su mano la cual estaba siendo apretada con fuerza. Pero no se quejó.

-El último empujón, Sirius. Solo uno más. -Remus le animó.

El animago empujó. Estaba agotado.

Un llanto de bebé se escuchó a los pocos segundos.

-Ahora sí que es el último para eliminar la placenta.

-No puedo más, Lunático.

-Solo uno más, amor. Y podrás coger a nuestro bebé.

Lágrimas corrían por la cara de Sirius.

-Solo uno más. -Jace besó su frente con ternura.

Black empujó y cuando Catarina le dijo que ya era suficiente, se desmayó debido al agotamiento.

-Bien hecho, mi amor.

Cuando Jace pudo coger a su hijo en brazos, sintió una felicidad indescriptible.

-Hola James Regulus. Bienvenido al mundo.

Los demás fingieron no darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se trataba de un momento íntimo.

Sirius se despertó al cabo de varias horas deseando conocer a su cachorro.

-¿Jace? -Lo llamó con voz ronca.

-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Cansado. Pero quiero ver al cachorro. ¿Puedo?

El rubio sonrió.

-Claro que sí.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando se giró, tenía un bulto envuelto en una mantita roja.

Cuando Sirius lo tuvo en sus brazos, lo abrazó y suspiró de contento.

-Nuestro cachorro.

Jace se recostó a su lado.

-Sí, nuestro cachorro.

-Catarina ha dicho que es un bebé muy sano y está bien de peso. -Dijo tras un rato en silencio.

-¿Lo han visto ya?

-Sí. Sus padrinos han îicho que van a malcriarlo.

Sirius rió.

-Voy a dormir. -Murmuró.

-Te amo.

-También te amo Jace.

El cazador de sombras colocó a James Regulus en su cuna y se tumbó al lado de su prometido para dormir él también un poco. Estaba agotado.


End file.
